The Gentle Tiger and the Mysterious Phoenix
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: [Sequel:Clash of the Bladers] When Ulrich, Kai, Ray, and Max left their teams, Tyson and Kaida are determined to win the tournament even more. Besides that, Kaida needs to choose btwn Ray and Kai by the end of the tourn. Who has won her heart?[FINISH]
1. New Teams

**Sequel to "Clash of the Bladers" but it should be fairly easy to catch onto the characters.**

**Death Angel's Shadow**-Wow thanks! You really like it that much? Well, here's the sequel

**Yugiohfreak**-Yeah, my friend is trying to think of the ultimate revenge. She thought about that box idea but Kai's not stupid so I sort of had Tek fight him until she's satisfied. Of course Kai is cute and so kawaii when he blushes! Ray too!

* * *

**Okay, what I said in the summaries about how they left the team and all has already happened okay? Oh yeah, since Tek, Ulrich, and Chris come from rich families. They got themselves their own house…at least, Kaida, Tek and Chris did. Ulrich lives somewhere else since he's on a different team now. So they don't live in Tyson's house anymore, but they stay over there most of the time for no reason even though they are almost next door neighbors. And they know Daichi and Hilary.

* * *

**

So anyway, Kaida's in her backyard with a pond.

"_I can't believe it! _(skips rock) _How can they do that to us! _(throws rock) _I don't know what to think anymore…"_ Kaida thought. She touched her two halves of two Yin-Yang necklaces. She touched the pink one and thought of Ray. Than the black one and thought of Kai.

"_This is stupid! I got to stop thinking about them," _She got up and walked inside,

"Come on, guys, lets go to Tyson's place," said Kaida and the group got there.

"Yes, finally!" said Tek as she shot up from her moments of boredom.

* * *

"Morning," said Kaida as she and her team walked into the living room and sat down.

"Good morning!" said Grandpa (they've lived in Tyson's house for so long they call him Grandpa too and because he wants them too) as he got up to do other stuff.

"Morning, Kaida," moaned Tyson,

"Morning!" waved Daichi.

"Yo! Daichi!" Tek and him high-fived.

"I don't know how you guys are not upset," said Chris as he slumped his back.

"We'll get over it….eventually," said Ai (surprise! surprise! Ai joined Kaida's team! If you remember from the last chapter of the last story, Ai had a note in her present for Kaida. The reason why Kaida was trying not to laugh was b/c Ai told her she sort of got fired/quit her team and was asking to join hers. Kaida accepted but it took Chris a while to adjust to it).

"Yeah, eventually," said Kenny.

"Oh, lighten up, people!" said Tek.

"So, what's your new team name that you told me about for the upcoming tournament?" Kaida asked.

"Oh yeah. We're the BBA Revolution!" Tyson exclaimed.

"What about our new team name?" Chris asked,

"Well, I have an idea. Tyson, you don't mind me using the name 'BladeBreakers' in our name do you?" Kaida asked,

"Uh…I don't know," said Tyson,

"My name will include all of us together," said Kaida.

"Well, alright," said Tyson.

"How about 'The Mystical BladeBreakers'? Mystical includes us, and the BladeBreakers include…well, the BladeBreakers," said Kaida.

"I like it!" said Tek,

"Nice call, Kaida," said Chris.

"Fine with me," said Ai.

"I guess you can use it," said Tyson.

"It doesn't matter what name we have, we'll win the tournament!" exclaimed Daichi.

"Say what? No way! The Mystical BladeBreakers will win!" said Tek as she pounded the table.

"No! The BBA Revolution!" and the two started arguing.

"It would be nice to win against you guys for once," said Chris.

"Almost all the teams changed their teams at least a little, so this tournament could be in any one's hands," said Ai.

"But, now that Ray, Kai, Ulrich, and Max are on different teams, they pretty much give their teams an edge," Chris.

"Pheh! We don't need them!" said Daichi.

"I agree! They shouldn't of had left us in the first place!" said Tek as the two pouted and crossed their arms.

"But Ulrich and us…we've been friends for so long," said Chris.

"Me and my team too," said Tyson.

"But we made a promise!" said Tek and looked like she was going to cry.

"We promised! That we'll always be the Mystic Bladers! It'll always be us four!" said Tek.

"Just get over it!" said Daichi.

"You know, just because they are on different team doesn't mean you guys aren't friends anymore," said Ai.

"True," said Tyson and Chris at the same time.

"Yeah…" said Kaida

"Don't mind her…or us," said Chris.

"Just understand that's it's just been the four of us for almost forever. No other friends but us four and the BladeBreakers," said Tek.

Daichi spat out the drink he was drinking,

"What? Don't you guys get bored of each other? How can you not make new friends until you met Tyson and the others?" Daichi asked,

"Well….yeah," said Tek.

"But that's what made Kaida's friendship with everyone so special. Friends is what kept her here today," said Ai.

"And also how Kaida is getting double the whammy. First, it's Ulrich, a childhood friend. Then its Love Dove and Tiger who are the closest people she's been with besides us," said Tek.

"Okay, enough about Kaida, I get it!" said Daichi.

"And like I said before, we don't need them to win this tournament, because I'll win it!" he added.

"You mean _we_!" said Tyson pushing Daichi's head down.

"Whether we need them or not, we're friends," said Ai.

"I hope so," said Kaida.

"Tyson!"

Tyson shuttered,

"Hilary," he mumbled,

"Over here!" Tek shouted.

"Hi guys!" she said.

"Hey, Hilary!" Tek greeted.

"Hi…" everyone else said simultaneously,

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked,

"The upcoming tournament and how _I'm _going to kick Kai's butt in it!" said Tek putting one fist in her open hand.

"Yeah right, you've always been scared to beybattle him so why now?" smirked Chris.

Tek looked confused,

"Who said I wanted to beybattle him?" Tek asked and everyone did an anime fall.

"What's with you and Kai? Seriously?" Kenny asked,

"He always outsmarts me somehow! I can never get my revenge!" Tek pouted.

"I think she did once or twice," said Ai.

"Yeah, when we went swimming together. Kai was talking to Kaida by the edge of the pool and Tek pushed him in with the only clothes he had with him," said Chris.

"Of course, Kai got back at her again," Kaida added.

"So, technically, Tek never did get her revenge," said Ai.

"AND I HATE THAT!" Tek shouted.

"You guys are weird," said Daichi.

"I know!" said Tek.

"You are, not us," said Chris with a sweatdrop.

"Well, I know I'm weird and I'm proud of it! But I'm not as badly dressed weird as that monkey-boy over there!" Tek pointed at Daichi,

"MONKEY-BOY?"

Then the two picked a fight.

"Do you two have to fight everyday?" Kenny asked,

"Seriously, you're all weird," said Hilary.

Tyson stood up and pointed at Hilary,

"I don't even know why you hang out with us!" said Tyson.

"Why aren't we training?" Chris asked,

"Because some of us are more depressed than others," said Ai.

"Yeah! Love Dove and the Love Tiger must really miss the Little Dragon over here," said Tek as Daichi had her to the ground.

"I'll get over them," said Kaida.

"You know you can't!" said Tek as Daichi sat on her.

"Hey, Chris, how does it feel being the only boy on your team now that Ai joined and Ulrich left?" Tyson teased.

"How does it feel having 3 team members leave you?" Chris bit back.

"Tyson, besides you and Daichi, who else is on your team?" Kaida asked,

"Kenny,"

"Well, I probably won't be blading a lot," said Kenny.

"You'll do fine on my team, Chief!" said Tyson.

"I think we should concentrate more on the training and less on the talk about our little traitors for now!" said Chris

"I'm in," said Ai.

"Alright, lets train," said Tyson,

"Yeah! We have to strengthen our chances of winning the tournament!" said Tek.

Kaida stood up,

"No…We'll win no matter what. Tyson, lets make a promise. That no matter what, the winner of the tournament will either be the BBA Revolution or the Mystical BladeBreakers," said Kaida.

"Promise!" and the two shook on it.

**Where Ray is:**

"_(Sigh) I hope Kaida will understand, this is a friendship thing after all," _thought Ray,

"Is something wrong, Ray?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Mariah," said Ray.

* * *

"_Kaida is not going to be happy when she finds out that Tala is on my team," _thought Kai wherever he is at the moment.

**Oh, and clothing changes: Kaida has a Chinese top. She still has her black trench coat but she ties it around her waist now. Tek doesn't wear that baggy sweater anymore. She wears more movable clothing that is pink. Chris now wears a black vest over his shirt. And believe it or not, Ai wears girlish punk clothes which are pink and black. Yeah, this chapter was pretty much re-introducing the characters. They'll be at the tournament next chapter.**

**Please R and R**


	2. Reasons

**Sorry for the late update! If you read dome of my other stories, you know that I don't update unless I get at least 1 supportive review and that I update faster if I get more reviews.**

**Thanks for the reviews for those that reviewed me.**

**Okay, the beginning won't flow exactly as in the show (not that I wanted it too). And since Kai already left the team, this is after the Preliminaries. Right now, both teams just ran into the Majestics (all 4). They were walking down the hallway.

* * *

**

"Hey Robert!" said Tyson.

"Hi." Said Robert and others said hi too.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is Robert, Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique," Tyson introduced.

"Hi," Kaida, Tek, and Chris said.

"Nice to see you again, Majestics," Kaida added,

"YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?" Tyson and Kenny exclaimed.

"Yes we do," Robert replied.

"KAIDA! TEK!" Enrique exclaimed and practically tackled the girls.

"Hi Enrique-Poo!" Tek greeted happily,

"Let go before I hurt you," Kaida threatened and the Italian lets go immediately, but turned his attentions to Ai and Hilary.

"Good to see you know how to handle Enrique!" said Tyson with a laugh.

It was Oliver's turn to say hello to the girls,

"Bonjour Kaida, and of course Tek," he said with a small bow.

"Oliver…" Tek sighed and just started,

"Bonjour, so good to see you again," said Kaida,

"You can speak French?" Ai asked,

"I little bit, not too much though," Kaida replied.

"Hiya Chris!" said Johnny,

"Hey Johnny!"

"Um, where's Ulrich? Johnny asked looking around,

"He's um…not with us," Chris answered.

While everyone was carrying a conversation with each other despite the fact they were in the middle of a hallway, Kaida took the time to remember when she first met them. Robert didn't do the best first impression but was very polite unless he's saying something that's mean yet the truth. Johnny was okay when they first met, just a bit high on the temper when Ulrich beat him. Enrique…well, lets say Kaida finds flirting as an insult. Then there's Oliver, who was not only made the best first impression, he was also the most gentlest, the sweetest, and in Kaida's team's opinion, the best cook of the four after tasting each of their cooking at least once. Then there's the fact that Tek was able to notice that Kaida likes Oliver and Johnny a bit more than the others for their personalities and a little bit on looks too; sadly, Tek had cupid's arrow shot at her again and she's after Oliver, and doesn't want Kaida near him not that she can change that.

Kaida mentally slapped herself remembering Tek almost spreading the rumor of her crushing on Oliver and Johnny, she knows they're nice guys and all but not in a romantic relationship much less compared to Ray and Kai.

Tek looked at Kaida and was trying to figure out what she was thinking, and when Kaida looked over at Johnny, Tek knew.

"So…you think Johnny and Oliver are cute?" Tek asked out of the blue,

"Yeah-NO!"

"Got ya!"

"…Shut up, and keep it down," Kaida hissed quietly.

"I think you're good with Johnny, you both have some kind of temper," said Tek with a cheesy smile,

"You have a worse temper than me, and the last thing I need is another boy to worry about," said Kaida,

"I do NOT have a worse temper than you! Prove it first," said Tek and crossed her arms,

"Okay…you know, I actually would like another boy in my life, he happens to be French," said Kaida sarcastically,

"Back off! He's MINE!"

"I rest my case," shrugged Kaida.

"Keep to Love Dove and that Tiger," said Tek,

"Why are you being nosy? I don't even know how I feel about them anymore!" Kaida argued,

"But you DO still like Kon and Hiwatari right?" Tek asked

"Okay I do! But that doesn't mean I'm not upset at them!" said Kaida.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, Max, Love Dove, and that Tiger were pretty good friends…okay, take out Love Dove, he always tries to kill me,"

"Gee I wonder why. Hey, it's the All Starz," said Kaida as she saw the All Starz coming up.

"Oh, hi Tyson," said Max.

"Hi, Max," said Tyson in a voice that says he's unsure whether he should still be mad at him, or just let it go since they're still friends.

"Hey move it! We want to get through!" said Rick as he moves Ai and Chris aside.

"Hey! You could've at least said please," said Chris in an angry voice.

"Want to make something of it?"

"Take it easy Rick," said Max. Meanwhile, Tek is dreamily staring at Michael.

"Maybe I do!" said Chris.

"You too, Chris, take it easy," said Kaida.

They both stopped and the All Starz moved along, but Max said he'll catch up later.

"These two are so cute!" said Tek and she fell over. Chris looked over at her (Tek was sort of in the back of the group),

"Whoa! Tek fainted!" said Chris and everyone started to crowd around her.

"Tek! Wake up!"

* * *

Tek woke up in a room, in a bed; she looked around the room to see if anyone else was in there with her. And sure enough, Oliver and Hiro were there.

"You okay?" Hiro asked as he walked over to fell her forhead.

"Where are my team and Tyson's team?" Tek asked,

"Outside, talking with Max and the Majestics," Hiro answered.

"Then what's Oliver doing here?" she asked,

"Why don't you ask him?" said Hiro and went out the door to tell the others she's awake.

"Tek?" Oliver asked,

"Um, y-yeah?" she asked.

"Beautiful name, would you like to have lunch with me today?" he asked politely of course,

"Yeah! I would live too!" but deep down, she was jumping up and down with joy. And thinking,

"_Wow! I can't believe a boy besides Blaze asked me out to lunch or to anything! Now if only I could get Michael to ask me. But I don't want to hurt cutie Oliver…and I never thought about how cute Hiro is until now…" _

Outside the room:

"I can't believe Oliver actually fancies her," said Chris.

"He's probably just being nice," said Johnny,

"Yeah, but after she sees Michael, she'll start falling head over heels for him," said Ai.

"Well, that _is_ Tek after all," said Max.

"True," everyone else besides the Majestics and Hiro said.

"So…it's cool between us?" Max asked,

"Yeah," said Kaida.

"Cool!" said Max,

"I got to go," he added and left.

Daichi knocked on the door,

"What's taking you so long? Hurry up!" he shouted.

The two came out,

"About time," said Johnny.

"I'll see you soon," said Oliver to Tek and the Majestics began to leave.

"You three can go to lunch with me if you want to," said Enrique.

"Um, no thanks," said Hilary.

"Um…no thank you," said Ai.

"Sorry, not in the mood to go out with anybody," said Kaida.

"So, what did you guys talk about while I was asleep?" Tek asked in a hotel room.

"About how the Majestics lost to the Barthez Battalions in the Preliminaries," said Kenny.

"And why Max left the team," said Kaida.

"And if anyone knew where Kai is," said Chris.

"And how Ulrich stole your first team name," said Ai.

"And how quiet it was when you passed out!" laughed Daichi and Tek got angry so another anime dust cloud was made.

"So Chris, who do you think out of the 3 guys she likes, do you think one of them will actually stick with her?" Ai asked,

"3?" Tyson asked as he looked away from the T.V. he was watching.

"Yeah, Hiro is just as cute as the others now that I really think about it," said Tek as she continues wrestling with Daichi.

"YOU THINK MY BROTHER IS CUTE?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Sorry Tek, I think he's too old for you," said Kaida.

"You're not my mom!" said Tek.

"Hey look, the other teams have arrived," said Hilary at the T.V.

"Look!" Kenny pointed.

And everyone gasped.

"It's…Kai," said Tyson.

"With the Blitzkrieg Boys," said Chris.

"Traitor!" Tek shouted.

"He's not even on your team," said Hilary with a sweat drop.

"_Idiot…" _and Kaida got up and left…with tears flowing.

Everyone knows not the bother her when she does that.

"Why did she take that sword with her?" Daichi asked.

"Probably to shake her anger off," said Chris as he along with the other Mystical BladeBreakers looked depressed (yes, Tek too).

"Hey, Kaida's going to miss the match ups," said Tek and looked back at the T.V. along with everyone else.

Kaida was walking down the streets until she can find a place where she can practice her sword fighting skills…alone.

"_Stupid! The least Kai could do is tell me before I see it myself! Why's he on the same team with Tala? Grr! That jerk! …At least, I understand why Max left the team. To be with his mom more, it's understandable I guess. No reason for me to be mad at Max. But what about Ulrich, Ray, and Kai?" _

Kaida felt like ripping the black half of the Yin-Yang symbol off, but couldn't.

* * *

"I wonder if I can find Kaida around here," Ray asked himself as he walked the streets and looking around. Yes, he's alone.

And coincidentally, he saw her using her katana at an old park that no body goes to anymore.

"Kaida…"

Ray watched her until she was done. Kaida sat back against a tree.

Ray walked up to her, she looked up and they just stared for a while.

"Ray…I don't feel like talking right now," said Kaida and looked down.

"Will you let me explain why I left the team at least?" Ray asked.

"…Sure," said Kaida.

Ray sat next to her, and even now, Kaida felt a wave of protection and security when Ray was around her.

"I don't think I've told you this, but, the Bladebreakers weren't my first team," said Ray and Kaida paid very close attention now.

"I was on the White Tigers before I was on the Bladebreakers," said Ray and he started explaining the whole story about him and his childhood friends, the White Tigers. Kaida listened and noticed how similar it was to the situation with her team and Ulrich.

"So…I thought you would like to know that. I'm sorry if I hurt you," said Ray.

Kaida shook her head,

"No, it's okay. Thanks for telling me, Ray," said Kaida now brightened up a bit.

"Well, I intended to tell you no matter what," said Ray.

The two stood up,

"Remember, even on different teams, friends are friends. I'm sure the reason why Ulrich left was the same reason why I left the White Tigers. And…it's same with you and me. We may be on different teams now, but I'll be there for you whenever you need me, okay?"

Kaida slowly gave Ray a hug,

"Thanks," she said as she lets a tear flow down her face.

* * *

"I hope Tek found Kaida," said Ai.

"Wait a minute! When Oliver left, didn't he say 'see you soon' or something like that?" Chris asked,

"Yeah? So?" Hilary asked,

"Well, after being with Tek for so long, my guess is that Oliver must've invited her to something so she used the excuse of finding Kaida to be with him," said Chris.

"Great," sighed Ai.

"Okay, I think you guys has had enough of a break time, Tyson, you and Daichi have to practice so you can get used to your new partner," said Hiro as he walked into the room.

"But Hiro…" Tyson started but Kaida walked into the room.

"Kaida!" Chris jumped up.

"Do you know who we're facing?" he exclaimed.

"No," said Kaida.

"We're going to face the Dragon Bladers, Ulrich," said Ai.

"And the BBA Revolution?" Kaida asked and is surprise of course but stayed calm,

"The White Tiger X," said Kenny and Tyson at the same time and Kaida was even more surprised or shocked.

"We're ready whenever you're ready," said Chris and Kaida snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah, we'll follow you all the way," said Ai.

"You guys…thanks," said Kaida.

"Good to see you trust in your team leader, we'll see you guys at the tournament," said Hiro and shooed them out their hotel room. The three went a couple of doors over and went in. Just when that happened, Tek came rushing by but didn't notice that they changed rooms.

Chris went out and grabbed her,

"Oh! Kaida! Where were you?" Tek asked,

"Where were _you_?" Chris asked Tek.

"Lunch?"

"With that French boy, Oliver?" Ai asked,

"Maybe," said Tek trying to act innocently.

**Okay, I lied; the next one is when they're at the tournament. So Kaida will find out why Ulrich left the team and she meets Mariah in the hallways after bumping into each other. And even after she finds Ulrich's reasons, what about Kai's? Especially since Tyson asked him that very same question and told Kaida what Kai's answer was? The action will start next chapter.**

**Please R and R**


	3. True Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade G-Revolution**

**Is this counted as a late update? Well…sorry. And review people! I know for a fact that there are those who read this story but don't review. And I thank those that do and I know who they are of course. And if I get more reviews, I'll update faster.

* * *

**

"Kai, stop thinking about that stupid girl. I'm not going to touch her!" said Tala.

Kai grabbed Tala's collar and thrusts him against the wall.

"Just because I joined this team doesn't mean I trust you completely!"

"I was following orders! It's not like I intended to hurt that girl," said Tala.

"I don't care if you were possessed! If I catch you within 10 feet of Kaida, you're going to regret it," Kai threatened and let Tala down.

"That goes for the rest of you!" he said looking at Brian and Spencer.

* * *

Okay, everyone is in Tyson's hotel room.

"That's it! I'm going to find out why Kai joined the Blitzkrieg Boys!" said Tyson.

"Yeah, you do that for me," said Kaida.

"But it feels weird, I mean, going against the people we've been friends with for so long," said Ai.

"If you ask me, it should be no problem at all. I'll take Ulrich down no prob!" said Chris sitting in a chair with his arms crossed.

"Yeah!" Tek agreed.

"Oh come on, Chris! Do you have to be so grumpy?" Hilary asked,

"I'm not grumpy!"

"Yeah right, he's usually grumpy when he's hungry or is in this kind of situation," Tek teased pointed at Chris.

"WHAT?" and Chris hits her on the head.

"Owie…"

"I can't stand waiting here! I want action!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Clam down, Daichi," said Kenny.

"Fine, it's almost time for your battle against the White Tiger X anyway," said Tek.

"They have about an hour," said Chris.

"Which is why we should all get going!" said Tyson

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

They got there and Tyson is getting Dragoon ready.

"I'll going to go see Ulrich," said Kaida.

"Okay, later," they said.

* * *

"Lets see, Ulrich I think his team's locker room is this way," said Kaida to herself and headed down the hallway. Well, she ran, then she turned a corner and bumped right into somebody and they both fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," said Kaida

"Me too."

"Hey…aren't you on the White Tiger X?" Kaida asked,

"Yeah, I am,"

"I'm Kaida, a friend of Ray's,"

"So _you're _Kaida. Ray's told the team all about you,"

"He did?" Kaida blushed a little at that.

"Yeah, half Chinese right? I'm Mariah, my Chinese name is Mao (it is)," and she extended her hand. Kaida took it and shook it,

"Mao huh? Fits you perfectly since you look like a cat yourself and the name means cat," said Kaida.

"So, were you going somewhere?" Mariah asked,

"Yeah, but I have plenty of time to get there," said Kaida.

"Good, you don't mind having some girl talk with me do you?" Mariah asked as she continues walking with Kaida following,

"Sure."

The two got soda from a vending machine and sat on a bench to talk.

"There are some things I can't talk about with boys so, I try take as many chances as I can to talk with another girl," said Mariah.

"I know what you mean, there's one girl on my team that's hard to sit down and talk with but the other one is not someone I've known very long," said Kaida with a sweatdrop.

"You know…I envy you," said Mariah looking a bit upset.

Kaida was drinking her soda that time, she stops,

"Why?"

"Ever since Ray got back on the team, the only thing he's been talking about is you. Ray's not much of a talker but whenever he does talk, you come up and he starts talking about you,"

"_I can't believe Ray would do that…" _Kaida thought feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well…that's kind of a surprise…" Kaida wasn't sure how to tell Mariah about the situation she's in with her, Ray and Kai.

"(Sigh) I can never get Ray's attention…"

Kaida almost spat out her drink but since she didn't, she started choking.

Mariah helped her.

"Whoa, rewind that, you like Ray?"

"W-What makes you think that?"

"You said you never could get Ray's attention. Now why would you talk about how you envy me just because Ray talks about me and you want attention from Ray. What did you _want_ me to assume?"

"Yeah, I do," said Mariah sadly.

"Hey, it's alright. You don't know what it's like for me, I'm not good in relationships because I never had one and I'm probably going to be getting into one, one way or another…" said Kaida.

"Why, are you in a love triangle or something?" Mariah asked

"What makes you say that?"

"You said 'one way or another' about getting a relationship. So…what did you want me to assume?"

"Hey, you used my line!"

"So?" and the two laughed a bit.

"So who's the second guy?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Kaida.

"Try me,"

"I will, but he probably doesn't like me anymore,"

"Why?"

"He left his team and didn't tell me that, Tyson did, and he didn't tell me who was on his new team until I saw it for myself. He hasn't told me anything, we haven't communicated since a couple weeks before the Preliminaries," said Kaida.

"Okay, who is it?" Mariah asked,

"Kai Hiwatari. And before you say anything! I was just as shocked myself!"

"…you snagged Kai Hiwatari?" Mariah asked in surprise.

"Like I said, he probably doesn't even like me anymore…not that I care!" said Kaida.

"Um…judging by your face and the way you're blushing, I'd say you do care," said Mariah and smiled knowing Kaida is just going to reject that.

"I-I do not!"

They talked about other stuff until they realized the time.

"Wow, a half hour passed," said Kaida looking at the clock on the wall.

"Hey Mariah, can you tell Ray to stop talking about me? It's kind of embarrassing…"

"As long as you don't tell him that I like him too,"

"Sure…um, you're not mad at me because I have his attention right?"

"Well…I'm jealous, but not mad. You're really nice, so…I guess, no wonder Ray fell for you," said Mariah turning away.

"If I were in your position, I wouldn't give up hope," said Kaida.

"Don't you like Ray?" asked Mariah turning back around.

"I do, a lot. He's always there when I need him. But, there is always a chance that it wasn't meant to be…" said Kaida.

"You really think so? You sound like you're the one that has given up hope," said Mariah.

"Maybe I have…Well, see you later, Mariah!" she said and somehow 'brightened' up again.

"Yeah, see ya. And thanks Kaida," said Mariah.

"I'm going to be cheering for both teams. So, good luck to your team, Mariah," said Kaida.

"Thanks! And good luck in your battle too, Kaida," said Mariah and they went opposite ways down the hallway.

"Mariah is a pretty nice person," Kaida said to herself and went into deep though and almost missed Ulrich's team's locker room.

She knocked.

A boy opened the door,

"What do you want?'

"Is Ulrich in there?"

"Draco! Who is it?"

"Some girl looking for you," he answered and Ulrich came to the door,

"Oh, hi Kaida,"

"Hi, can you talk?"

"Yeah," and he closed the door leaving him and Kaida outside the door.

"Ulrich, why did you leave the team?"

"Is that really important to know?" Ulrich asked sounding a bit angry,

"You won't believe how important to know this is," said Kaida.

"…fine. I had to get out more. Fight new challenges, become a better blader," Ulrich leaned against the wall and was facing it, feeling the feelings of regret yet fear and proud ness at the same time.

"But we've met new challenges together too!"

"Yeah, I know. I miss being on the Mystic Bladers, but I have a new life as a blader now. And, I always wanted a chance to battle you and the others in an intense beybattle. But as team members, it's not that easy to do that because there was nothing to lose. But now that I'm on a different team, there is. The Dragon Bladers are a good team of bladers. You know why I named my team the Dragon Bladers?" Ulrich asked now looking at her.

"Why?"

"Besides the fact we all have dragon bitbeasts, it's because…we were the Dragon Bladers at one point. Before we became the Mystic Bladers, we were the Dragon Bladers. Remember? I still value my friendship with you, Chris, Ai….and even Tek," said Ulrich and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me, Ulrich," Kaida smiled too.

"And to be honest, I kind of wanted to get away from Tek…" said Ulrich and the two laughed.

"I completely understand why you left," Kaida added making Ulrich look a bit surprised.

"Thanks for understanding, Kaida. Good luck," he said,

"You too. And how were you able to name your team?" Kaida asked,

"Oh, I forgot to mention that, I named the team because I'm the team leader," said Ulrich surprising Kaida.

"Well, I should've seen that coming,"

"See you at our beybattle," said Ulrich,

"Okay," said Kaida and Ulrich went back in.

"Everyone down, one more explanation to go," said Kaida to herself.

Then she realized it's almost time for Tyson's battle against the White Tiger X.

She ran to get there in time. She got in the seat her team saved for her which is front row and up close.

"I made it!" she said and started panting.

"About time," said Chris.

"Where were you?" Ai asked,

"Somewhere," she answered and leaned forward to see the teams.

"With Love Dove?" Tek asked and Kaida glared at Tek,

"No," she answered and sat down.

Mariah saw her and waved with Lee looking at her with a 'who are you waving to?' look on and turned to see Kaida wave back.

"Who's that girl?" Tek asked pointing at the pink-haired girl,

"Mariah," Kaida answered.

"Hey, who was that girl you were waving at?" Lee asked,

"A new friend, Kaida," Mariah answered.

"Where? Where? Where? Where's the hottie?" asked Kevin looking around.

Lee, Mariah, Gary (he was listening too) got a sweatdrop.

"Hottie or not, she's not going to like a shrimp like you!" said Mariah.

"What? Hey!" Kevin wasn't happy with the compliment.

Ray turned around to see his team talking together. Well, they're all together and sees Mariah and Kevin arguing. He got up and walked up to them,

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked,

"Just an argument," said Lee.

"You guys can stop fighting now," said Gary.

"Hey Ray, tell Mariah she can keep her opinions about my height to herself!" said Kevin.

"I will if you don't go pointing out who's a hottie or not!" said Mariah.

Ray got a sweat drop,

"How did _this_ argument start?" Ray asked,

"After Mariah waved to Kaida and Kevin wanted to see her," said Gary.

"What? Mariah, you know Kaida?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, she's really nice, I met her today," said Mariah.

Ray scanned the audience and sure enough, saw Kaida. But she was watching Tyson's team. Then he saw Tek stand up and starts arguing with Daichi. It was a funny sight to watch since the whole stadium can hear them.

Ray shook his head,

"Same old, same old, Tek."

The battle was going to start and Tyson got mad that Ray wasn't going to battle him so wanted to do a tag team match.

The match started.

"Come on Daichi!" Tek shouted.

"Go get 'em Tyson!" Chris shouted.

"You can do it BBA!" Ai shouted to them too.

"Kaida, why aren't you cheering?" Tek asked,

"I said I would cheer for both teams," said Kaida.

"You're not cheering at all!" said Tek.

"How do I cheer for both without getting Tyson mad at me?" Kaida asked

"She's got a point you know," said Chris and they continued to battle.

The BBA Revolution lost, leaving his team and the Mystical BladeBreakers disappointed.

Kaida couldn't believe Tyson suffered a humiliating defeat; she looked over at Ray's team and saw Ray looking right back at her.

He had a serious face on at first, but it turned into that sweet and kawaii smile and waved at Kaida.

She gave a sweet smile herself and waved back.

Now it was the Mystical BladeBreakers vs. the Dragon Bladers.

"Go ahead Chris," said Kaida.

Chris stood up and walked up to the dish.

"No! I want to battle (raises arm and points at Ulrich) Ulrich!"

"_Oh no, I forgot to tell them,"_ thought Kaida as she slapped herself.

"Kick his butt, Chris!" Tek shouted.

"I'll kick _your _butt if you even _think_ about backseat blading me!" said Chris.

Tek was confused,

"When did I do that?" Tek asked,

"A lot," Ai answered.

"Yeah right, name one time,"

"I don't need to, we all know you've backseat bladed a few times in a few weeks," said Ai.

"…I hate you," said Tek.

Ulrich accepted and the two battled it out.

"These two are not letting their guard down," said Ai.

"_But as team members, it's not that easy to do that because there was nothing to lose. But now that I'm on a different team, there is," _Ulrich's words rang in Kaida's head.

* * *

"Okay, enough playing around. SERPENTIX!!" Chris cried and his bitbeast rose.

"Bring it! COME OUT GEMINAX!!" and Ulrich's two-headed dragon appeared.

"Typhoon Tsunami!" Chris shouted.

"Wait for it Geminax," Ulrich said.

"_What is he planning?" _Chris thought.

Geminax is now stuck in the Tsunami and typhoon,

"Now! THUNDER BLAST!!"

"What?" Chris didn't see that coming.

"A new attack?" Tek asked,

"Looks like it is," said Kaida.

The electricity spread through the water and shocked Serpentix.

"Finish it!" Ulrich ordered and Serpentix was knocked out of the stadium.

Chris stood there in shock,

"How could I lose?"

"Hey! Snap out of it!"

"Look, Kaida probably didn't tell you my reason for leaving the team yet, but, you fought your hardest and that's what I always wanted. Me, being able to fight my old team in a battle when we gave it our all. Chris, you're still a great blader…and you're still my best friend along with Kaida, Ai…and Tek,"

Chris stayed silent for a moment and gave a small smirk, but he didn't say anything. Chris turned around, picked up his blade and continued walking,

"Ulrich!" he called but did not turn back to look at him,

"That was one of the coolest battles I've had, thanks," and Chris continued down and sat down on the bench.

It was Kaida's turn and is battling the guy named Draco earlier.

It wasn't that hard of a battle actually. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't hard either. Kaida won and is now up against Ulrich.

"I guess we do have something to lose," said Kaida.

"Yeah," the two extended their hands at the same time and shook hands for good luck and sportsmanship.

"Let it Rip!"

It was pretty intense battle. Neither one would give in.

And it went longer than those average lengths for beybattles. The two were exhausted and were panting and sweating.

"I always dreamed of beating you. (Pant) And I'm going to make it come true," said Ulrich,

"Not (pant) without a fight (pant),"

"Geminax! Twin Lightning Flip!!"

"Phearohnix! Dragon Breath of Lava!!"

There was an explosion and smoke everywhere. All the teams were watching.

"That was intense…I wonder who won," said Max.

"Whoa, those two threw everything they had against each other…" said Tyson.

Kai said nothing.

"That girl is pretty good after all," said Tala.

"Kaida…I hope you're okay," said Ray.

The smoke started clearing. Ulrich was standing with his head down; Kaida was on one knee and had one eye open (not winking). Most thought Ulrich won since he's standing, but as the smoke completely cleared, everyone saw that Geminax is out of the dish and Phearohnix is still spinning and just stopped.

"Congratulations, Kaida," said Ulrich and looked up at her, smiling.

Kaida stood up,

"Thanks, that was one of my best battles yet," Ulrich added,

"Thanks, and you're a pretty good team leader you know," said Kaida showing a gentle smile too.

"Thanks…and thanks for being my friend. And for being a good team leader because I wouldn't be this good if it wasn't for you," said Ulrich and they shook hands again.

The crowd roared.

"Good job you two," said Max.

"…." Said Kai.

"Nice job," said Ray.

"Wow…they still are just as tight in their friendship," said Tyson.

"That was awesome!" said Hilary.

"I admit, they are pretty good," said Rick

"Yeah Kaida! Go girl!" cried Mariah.

* * *

"Ulrich! Kaida!" Tek was running up to the two and hugged them both really hard.

"That was so awesome!" she said.

"Please let go," Ulrich choked out,

"What he said," said Kaida.

"I'm sorry, but…." Tek stared crying,

"I'm just glad….after all these years….we're still friends," Tek got emotional. Ai stood back knowing these 4 were friends since day one and shouldn't get involved.

Chris's eyes were getting watery but won't let them out.

"Tek, stop it, you're going to make me cry," said Ulrich wiping stuff from his eyes.

"We may be on different team now, but deep inside us, we're still the Mystic Bladers," said Kaida letting some tears flow. Chris did too, and so did Ulrich. It may not be as watery as Tek, but crying is crying.

Kaida was rocking Tek so she won't flood the stadium with even more tears.

"Friends forever," Kaida puts a fist in the middle of them,

"Friends forever," Ulrich added his hand and being calm,

"Friends forever," Chris added his hand with a smirk (he's just being himself).

"Mystic Bladers forever," Tek cried out and added her hand.

Then they did a group hug.

Even though people were watching this, they didn't care about being embarrassed this time.

Actually, they were crying with them, well, not _all_ of them.

"You guys, will always be my best friends," said Ulrich.

"Same way with us," said Tek.

_This was their promise to always be friends and there for each other no matter what. They've been together since day 1; Kaida may have been 5 years late, but she was the one that kept them together. Even if they separate in the future, this day is their experience what true friendship is. They fight and have disagreements, but nothing, and I mean nothing can break their bond.

* * *

_

**Dedicated to the people that kept me going in life: Katie Morris, Chris Henson, Katie Rodriguez, and Denver Wee. **

**Please R and R. **


	4. The cat's out of the bag

**myownworld ()-**Updated, and about time I did too.

**Atem's Queen of The Nile**-Oh, thanks! I'm just glad it didn't sound cheesy.

**I am so so so so so so so sorry! I was on vacation and I couldn't update this chapter fast enough to let you guys know about my absence. And for that, I'll update faster! But I still need those reviews to update.

* * *

**

"Kai said WHAT?" Kaida exclaimed.

"That his old team wasn't good enough," Tyson repeated.

"Are you sure that was Kai that said that, I thought he was a great friend despite his silent treatment with everyone," said Chris.

"Yes! I asked Kai myself!" said Tyson.

"You sure Love Dove wasn't taken over by aliens or something?" Tek asked flipping through the channels.

Everyone got a sweat drop,

"Not likely, Tek," said Hilary.

"Okay, then he's back to that mean person again…who am I kidding, that guy is always mean," she said still staring at the T.V. and flipping channels. Chris got another sweat drop and had those anime eyes that matches what he's saying,

"Yeah, he is mean, to you," said Chris.

"This was all your fault Daichi!" blamed Tyson.

"What? Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not! It's your fault!"

"Arguing isn't going to solve your problem," said Chris.

"BUTT OUT!" they both shouted at him and continued arguing

"Okay, I will," he said as he backed away a bit.

Afterwards, Tek went out and then back within 20 minutes,

"Look what I found guys!" she said as she burst open their hotel room door.

"What?" Ai asked as Tek closed the door.

She opened up her arms a little bit and showed everyone a kitten, well, it's actually a small cat.

"How cute!" said Ai and she started petting it. Chris and Kaida had a sweat drop,

"It's just a cat!" said Chris.

"Oh, what the heck," said Kaida and went over to start petting it too leaving Chris by himself.

"Fine, I might as well," said Chris and went over to pet it, but the cat hissed at him so he backed off.

"Now now, don't hurt Chrissy (Chris got a vein), be nice and let him pet you," said Tek sweetly and the cat meowed,

"Okay, try again, Chris," she said.

"Fine….just don't call me Chrissy again! (Starts petting with no problem) How did you do that?" he asked

"This cat is smart and so sweet! (evil smirk) and I know just what to do with it!" and left everyone with a confused look on their faces.

* * *

Kai opened the door to his locker room only to find it nearly destroyed.

"What the?"

Then he spotted a cat and he raised an eyebrow.

* * *

There was a knock the Mystical BladeBreakers' hotel room and Chris answered it.

"Whoa! What happened to you, Kai?" Chris asked since he was scratched up a bit,

"Where's Tek?" he asked angrily,

"Kai! What happened to you?" asked Kaida as she went to the door,

"Tek went out with Ai a while ago," Chris answered.

Kai held up a small box that's closed with masking tape.

"This is Tek's isn't it?" he asked as Chris took the box,

"What is it?" he asked. But it starting shaking and meowing,

"What the? Kai! How is it supposed to breathe? And why masking tape?" asked Chris as he took out a pocket knife and started cutting air holes (Kai did not bother doing that).

"Regular tape didn't work," Kai answered.

Chris went outside the room so he could give Kaida and Kai some private time. When he cut out a hole, he saw the cat's mouth trying to get some air.

"Don't worry, the cat's alive!" said Chris as he continued cutting more air holes for it.

Kai let out a sigh of relief,

"If you were worried about it, why didn't you put air holes for it then?" Kaida asked,

"I was too busy thinking about what to do with Tek," said Kai.

Silence for a moment….

"…So, why did you join the Blitzkrieg Boys anyway?" Kaida asked breaking the silence.

"…my old team wasn't good enough…" Kai answered.

"I just can't believe that answer," said Kaida folding her arms.

"Believe what you want," said Kai as he turned around to leave,

"If you don't want to tell me the truth just tell me! You don't have to lie by saying that your old team wasn't good enough!" said Kaida as Kai stopped in his tracks.

Kai turned his head a little and was about to say something, but didn't and walked out the door.

Kaida watched him go, upset on what just happened. Chris walked back in with the box almost opened,

"So…I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"Yeah," said Kaida and went to lie on the bed to think.

* * *

"_That was pathetic. How did I not have something to say? I wonder…what are my feelings for Kaida now?" _thought Kai as he took out the white half of the Yin-Yang symbol from his pocket (no, he's not wearing it).

"We're back!" said Tec as she and Ai came back with some bags.

"Here, Kai stopped by," said Chris handing her cat back over to Tec.

"How bad did he look?" Tek asked,

"Bad," Chris answered,

"That's a good kitty!" said Tek as she started petting it.

"Yeah but it nearly got him killed," said Chris and started explaining what happened.

Ai saw Kaida on the bed in deep thought. She walked over and sat on the bed,

"Are you okay Kaida?" she asked,

"Not really," she said.

"Well, Max's team is battling soon, you want to go watch?" Ai suggested.

"Well, I'll go, for Max, but…it's probably isn't going to make me feel any better," said Kaida as she got up and off the bed and the team went to see the battle between the All Starz and the Barthez Battalions.

While walking, they bumped into Hiro,

"Hi Hiro!" Tek squealed.

"Hi, have you seen Tyson?" he asked,

"A few hours ago," said Chris,

"Is something wrong?" Kaida asked,

"Tyson is not going to get any stronger unless he admits his weaknesses, which he's proven in his last battle," said Hiro.

"That's why you're looking for him right?" Ai asked,

"Yes, if you see him, tell him that I'm looking for him," said Hiro and walked past them. And the whole time, Tek had hearts for eyes.

The team sweat drops.

"Something's wrong with her," said Chris,

"I know," said Kaida.

Then, they ran into the Blitzkrieg Boys excluding Kai.

"Tala," said Chris as he stepped in front of Kaida and Tek did the same.

"I don't know why everyone blames what happened on me," said Tala as he walks past them,

"Yeah, but I would like to see how you would feel if you were in my position," said Kaida.

"Hey, I was just following orders, it's not like I intended to do all that on purpose," said Tala as he turned around to face them,

"Yeah, but we don't know that," said Tek,

"We just don't want to risk it so don't go near us or Kaida or you're in for it," said Chris as he points to Kaida.

"Wait, that's Kaida?" Brain asked,

"Yeah, who else?" said Tala as Brian and Spencer started walking past them,

"Kai said not to go within 10 feet of her remember?" Spencer reminded,

"Like he's going to catch us now," said Tala and started walking to leave.

"That's actually a good idea, now stick to it!" said Tek.

* * *

"Since when did Kai care?" Chris asked and the team continued down the hall.

"I think Kai was just hiding the fact that he cares," said Ai.

"Love Dove_ always_ does that!" said Tek.

As they turned the corner, they ran into none other than their old team rival. The Blade Casters, or their new name: Spellbound Bladers.

"Well, didn't expect to find you so quickly," said Zeke,

"We don't have time for you," said Chris as they walked past them,

"Hey! Come back here!" said Zeke with a vein.

"Why should we?" Tek asked,

"Because I need to talk to Ai!" said Zeke.

"If you ask me, I think the whole team needs to know," said new team member, Hawk, the gold-haired boy with bangs and baggy clothing and half-opened eyes.

"What?" Ai asked,

"Fine, we'll tell everyone and they'll think we're crazy," said Aqua,

"I have to agree with Hawk, we need all the help we can get," said Blaze.

"I'll decide that… and I'll decide later," said Zeke and everyone does an anime fall.

"Anyway, Ai, it's happening,"

"What is?" Ai asked,

"The mystical animals are getting reckless. They're coming," said Zeke and Ai had a scared look on her face.

"What am I missing here?" Tek asked,

"We live in a parallel dimension with a world with just mystical animals. Everyone 1000 years, the gate opens leaving an entrance to our world. Which is a bad thing since there's no way we can stand up against these creatures," Blaze explained.

"Shut up!" said Zeke.

"If it's every 1000 years, then how were you able to know this stuff?" Chris asked with a smirk,

"Our families know magic, we've seen visions and such, and predicted that it's time for the gate to open again," said Blaze,

"Magic eh? Cool," said Tek nodding her head,

"Don't believe you," said Chris,

"But it's true," said Ai and her team was surprised,

"We've seen it happening," said Ai turning to her team,

"Is there a way to stop it then?" Kaida asked,

"Yeah, a few different ways," said Zeke,

"Like sacrificing one human being with a lot of energy and life," said Aqua,

"Or gather every bit beast in the world that are mystical animals," said Hawk,

"Or sacrifice a powerful bit beast or two," said Zeke.

"Anything that has no body dieing?" Kaida asked,

"Yeah, but it's too risking and hard, even for someone like you," said Aqua.

"A person must be able to hold enough of his or her life energy so he or she can give just enough to close the gate without dieing. But of course, a bit beast is needed to transfer that life energy to the gate which is in the Ozone," Zeke explained.

"Will the bitbeast be gone afterwards?" Chris asked,

"No, if the person stays alive, the bitbeast will," said Blaze,

"It's painful though, it's like getting your heart getting ripped out of your body but very slowly and painfully," said Aqua,

"That's why this person must be strong enough to control how much life energy is given away and is able to withstand the pain along with the other requirements," said Zeke.

"And how long do we have until this happens?" Chris asked,

"Tomorrow," said Zeke

"WHAT?" they exclaimed,

"And you informed Ai today? That's stupid!" said Tek. Zeke grew a vein,

"Hey! It's not my fault I couldn't reach her!" he argued back.

"…I volunteer," said Kaida,

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" everyone (and I mean everyone) shouted.

**Please R and R**

**I'll update faster, I promise. Once again, I'm sorry for the not noting that I was gone for a few days. And I really need you guys to tell me who Kaida should end up with. I got to know like now! Thank you and I'll work on the next chapter!**


	5. No Matter What, Let the Beybattle Begin!

**I know there are people out there reading but not reviewing. You can just write the word "update" and I'll be happy. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you all.**

**No Matter What, Let The Beybattle Begin:**

Now, the next battles will take place in Rome and the Spellbound Bladers came with (they aren't in the tournament since they lost in the preliminaries).

BBA Revolution and the Mystical BladeBreakers are in the same room again to see who they're facing.

"Ah! The Blitzkrieg Boys! I wish we were up against anyone BUT the Blitzkrieg Boys!" said Kenny.

"This is perfect! Now I can battle Kai!" said Tyson with confidence.

"Yeah! This battle is in ours!" said Daichi,

"Just don't mess up again!" said Tyson,

"WHAT?" and the two continued arguing.

"No way! We're up against White Tiger X!" Tek almost shrieked.

"Ray…" said Kaida quietly.

"We can take them on!" said Chris.

"Who will battle who?" Ai asked,

"I want to battle Lee! I want to see how tough he really is!" said Chris.

"Well, I haven't battled Ray for a long time," said Kaida.

"I wonder if the All Starz won their battle back in New York," Ai wondered.

"We would have known if THESE guys didn't come bother us and we would've seen Max's battle!" said Tek pointing at the Spellbound Bladers in the corner o the room.

"How long do we have again?" Chris asked,

"And make sure you're accurate this time because you scared us when you said 'tomorrow' when you gave us the news back in New York!" said Tek.

"I'll be positive this time after you let us check a few spells about getting visions!" said Zeke with a vein.

"But you were wrong when you said 'tomorrow' back in New York!" Tek argued back.

"She just said that," said Aqua.

"Hey look, the team Max fought in New York is up against Ulrich's team, the Dragon Bladers," Kaida pointed out.

"The Barthez Battalions!" said Tyson after he stopped arguing with Daichi,

"I'm getting bad vibes from this team," said Hawk,

"I'm only getting bad vibes from their couch," said Ai,

"I don't believe in your mumbo jumbo stuff so just don't talk about it," said Tek.

"I really think there's something wrong with this team," said Blaze,

"Think what you want, I think they're normal despite the ugliness of their couch. I should have my cat give him a workout like I did to Kai. Hee Hee…." Tek got her evil smirk back and everyone got a sweat drop.

* * *

The Mystical BladeBreakers were exploring around Rome. 

"Let's enjoy what we can before our battle," said Chris.

"Okay, we'll split up and do what we want but we have to be back at the stadium for our battle, understand? And don't cause trouble," said Kaida but specifically looking at Tek.

"No problem!" said Tek and immediately ran off.

"Sure," said Ai,

"No problem whatsoever, because I can't wait for our battle," said Chris and left too.

"I wonder what I should do," said Kaida walking around by herself.

She thought about what Kai said and did back to the cat incident. Then she got depressed.

"…I could…talk to-oomph!" she bumped into somebody since her head was down.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Me too…hey, aren't you Kaida?" Kaida looked up at him,

"Yeah, you're Ray's friend right?" Kaida asked,

"Yeah, I'm Lee," and the two shook hands,

"Where's your team?" Lee asked,

"Exploring Rome, yours?"

"Lee!" it was Mariah,

"Over there," Lee pointed and the two walked over to them.

"Hi, Kaida," said Mariah,

"Hey,"

"Kaida, this is Gary,"

"Hi,"

"Hello," said Gary and ate an apple he had.

"And this is…where's Kevin?" Mariah was looking around.

"Over there," Gary pointed at Kevin and Ray buying something.

Kaida blushed a little looking at Ray.

"Kevin! Don't you want to meet Kaida?" Mariah called.

"Kaida?" Kevin and Ray asked at the same time and looked at each other and then where their team called.

Kaida did a small wave to Ray.

"Kaida!" Ray and Kevin went over.

"This is Kevin," Mariah introduced.

"Hi," said Kaida.

"Hi…hmm, no wonder Ray talks about you so much," said Kevin and everyone got a sweat drop.

* * *

Kaida talked with Mariah when she could. The two sat down waiting for the boys to finish whatever they're doing. 

"You really feel that bad, Kaida?" Mariah asked,

"Yeah (sigh),"

"I guess the pressure of choosing is really getting to you huh?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah, everything's been so stressful for me lately. Knowing in the end I have to choose between Ray and Kai and most likely I'll end up hurting on of them. Then there's all those Beybattles I have to do in the tournament, fighting you guys soon, making sure Tek doesn't go around causing trouble, making sure Tek doesn't go try and kill Kai, hearing constant arguing between Tyson and Daichi, recently running into an old rival team, and having to save the world from the mystical animals soon," and Kaida took a big breath form all that. Mariah was silent for a moment,

"What was the last one?" she asked,

"The last one? Saving the world-uh, never mind!" said Kaida.

"…you're not a very good liar," said Mariah,

"I know…." Said Kaida with her head down (anime style).

"I guess it must be hard if you're really afraid of hurting the one you turn down," said Mariah.

"Yeah…Kai might be able to take since he doesn't seem to like my company anymore, but Ray, I don't know, said Kaida,

"Has Tek, Ai, or Hilary ever given you their opinions?" Mariah asked,

"Oh yeah, they have, it got no where," said Kaida.

Flashback:

"Who should Kaida choose…?" Tek thought out loud,

"You know I'm right here right?" Kaida asked,

"Yeah, but I have to think out loud," said Tek.

"I think you would work well with Ray. He's such a sweetheart. I wish I could have him," said Ai going into la la land,

"Sorry sista, he's taken for the moment. And NO WAY! She should be with Love Dove!" said Tek.

"Is it necessary to yell?" Kaida asked with a sweat drop.

"I got it!" Tek ran out their hotel room and came back a few minutes later with Ulrich, Hilary, and Max.

"Why are they here?" Chris asked after waking up from his nap.

"Okay guys, who should Kaida be with. Everyone did an anime fall.

"THAT'S why you dragged me here?" Ulrich asked angrily.

"Um, shouldn't Kaida choose herself?" Max asked with a sweat drop.

"All I need were opinions, I don't need people deciding for me," said Kaida.

"That's what I'm doing, asking opinions," said Tek.

"Who should Kaida be with? Ray of course!" said Hilary.

"WHAT? What's wrong with you people?" Tek exclaimed.

"Well, Ray _is_ an understanding person," said Max.

"And sweetie," Ai added,

"A real gentleman," added Hilary,

"If you want an understanding person, Kaida should be with Kai. Kaida needs somebody that will completely understand the pain she's been through in her childhood. And I don't even know half of them," said Ulrich.

"I think I'll be going," said Kaida.

"No way! You said you wanted opinions, so that's what you're going to get!" said Tek grabbing Kaida and sitting her back down.

"What do you boys think?" Tek asked,

"I don't know why you brought Max here in the first place, guys shouldn't be part of this kind of stuff," said Chris as he pointed next to him to Max since he sat down on the bed next to him.

"Oh come on! We need guy opinions too!" said Tek.

"Well, I don't see why not," said Max with a smile,

"I do…" said Chris.

"I personally think she'll work well with both, but from my poi t of view I'd say Kai since he seemed to have opened up to her more than any other girls," said Max,

"That's true," said Ai,

"Are you counting me?" Tek asked,

"It's not my fault he's so stubborn!" said Hilary.

"I say Ray, Kaida deserves someone like Ray," said Chris.

"_We're going no where_," thought Kaida with a sweat drop.

"Ah man! I should've brought one more person in! How about Tyson?" Tek asked,

"NO!" everyone shouted.

Present:

"Yup, we definitely got no where, that's the last time I'm asking for opinions from Tek," said Kaida.

"Well, it's not my choice. If you want me to honest I can," said Mariah,

"Please do so," said Kaida.

Ray was trying to find Mariah and Kaida because he wanted to talk to Kaida and Lee wanted to see Mariah for a moment. Then he heard them talking and was about to get them when he heard them talking about him.

"Well, you shouldn't go for what I'm choosing. But I want you to pick Kai because…you know. But if I didn't have a crush on Ray, well, I really don't know. They both sound right for you, in there own way at least. I hope I'm not sounding selfish, I just, you know," said Mariah.

"It's okay, I understand. I deal with this stuff from Tek all the time," said Kaida.

"But, if you really want to choose, you have to know what you feel about them, but hey, I'm no expert or anything," said Mariah.

"Yeah, I'll figure it out. I just need to spend just a little more time with the both of them…and I might know. Hey, don't we have a beybattle to get to?" Kaida asked,

"You sure do, we better head back to the stadium," said Ray,

"Okay!" said Mariah,

"Don't sneak up on us like that," said Kaida,

"I didn't even scare you," said Ray,

"I know, I'm just saying," said Kaida,

"Whatever you say, Kaida," said Ray and they headed back to the stadium for their battle against each other.

* * *

Back at the stadium, the battle begins. 

"Do you think Chris can beat Lee?" Ai asked,

"Depends on how much Chris's ego has got to him," said Kaida.

"Of course he can beat him! Go Chris!" Tek shouted.

"No prob!" he said and got his launcher ready.

"You can do it, Lee!" Mariah cheered,

"Yeah! Show him what you're made of!" said Kevin.

"I would be careful, Chris is pretty good," said Ray.

"Let's go Galion!"

"Go Serpentix!"

They fought hard but they used their bit beasts as their final attack but both blades out of the stadium.

"Good try, Lee, I'll take itfrom here," said Ray walking up to the dish.

"Chris you idiot!"

"What? At least I didn't lose!" said Chris trying to avoid Tek's temper.

"Go for it, Kaida," said Ai.

"Yeah," she said and walked up to the dish to face Ray.

* * *

"You ready, Kaida? I won't be holding back you know," said Ray, 

"I'm always ready and I don't intend on holding back," said Kaida as the two got their launchers ready.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!"

"Let's dance! Go Driger!"

"We'll see who's got better footwork after this battle, let's go, Phearohnix!"

Phearohnix went on the offensive and Driger easily dodged,

"If you want to attack me, you're going have to catch me first!" Ray teased

"Lucky," said Kaida,

"_Not really, his Driger is probably the fastest blade I've faced. And catching this wild cat isn't easy," _thought Kaida.

"Phearohnix, lets get it!" and her blade sped up as it started chasing Driger around the dish.

"Sorry, I'm not letting youget me that easily. Now! Gatling Claw!"

And Driger strikes like a pouncing tiger.

"Look at it go!" said Chris from the bench,

"How is Kaida suppose to attack a blade that moves too fast to even see?" asked Ai worriedly,

"Grr…come on Kaida! Think of something!" Tek shouted.

"_It's moving way too fast for me to attack it unless I know where it'll be the next second. I better think of something now, Phearohnix can't take much more of this constant attack," _Kaida thought.

Ray watched her in deep thought,

"…Kaida,"

She looked at him and Ray slowed Driger down and stopped attacking.

"I know it's been hard for you. To go through day after day, afraid of the outcome between you, me, and Kai. I just want to let you know that no matter who you choose, I'll always be there for you. If you choose me, I'll feel great! And if you choose Kai, you're still my friend no matter what. Sure I might be hurt for a short time, but as a friend my first priorities are the happiness of my friends. This beybattle is the same thing. Whether you win or lose against your friends throughout the tournament, you'll always remain friends. And you know that after your battle with Ulrich. So just like now…I win, I'll feel great. If you win, you're still my friends and I'll be happy for you. Just like in a relationship, I might feel upset for a while, but if you're happy, I'll get over it eventually if it really wasn't meant to be. So, forget all that now…and concentrate on this battle! Because I'm not going to lose to you!" said Ray getting into a fighting stance.

Kaida felt…better.

"Ray…okay! If it's an extreme battle you want then you'll get one!" said Kaida and got into a fighting stance too.

"Driger! Attack!" Ray shouted as he did jump kick.

"Phearohnix! Attack!" as she did a combo punch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Using martial arts to get a battle started is not a bad idea," said Chris.

"Awesome!" Tek cried.

"This battle will be an intense one," said Ai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ray! Kaida! I'm cheering for both of you!" Max shouted from the audience.

"These two aren't worth my time," said Rick.

"You know, I bet if you actually fought one of them, you'll find them a challenge," said Max,

"Yeah, sure," said Rick not really caring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go Kaida!" Ulrich cheered.

"Show them what you got!" Tyson also shouted from the T.V. in the locker room.

Kai was watching too, but couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Lets make this quick, I have to make a decision soon you know and I have a lot of thinking to do," said Kaida,

"If you wish, after all, I can't keep a lady waiting," said Ray.

* * *

**See, err, visualize their battle next- Ray vs. Kaida: Battle of…?**


	6. Ray vs Kaida: The Battle of?

**The reason why I updated late this time is because I was taking a break from the computer. Continuing what, 5 stories, about one a day can get stressful. Be glad I'm updating this one first. Okay, let's get on with the battle!

* * *

**

"Gatling Claw!"

"Ah man…"

"Kaida! Attack back! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tek exclaimed who lost her cool.

"Take a chill pill, it was only one attack," said Chris with a sweat drop,

"An attack that makes Driger nearly invisible with its speed," said Ai.

"_I got to slow Driger down…" _Kaida thought looking around the dish. Then she spotted water

Then, Kaida got an idea,

"_That's it!"_

"Pheaoraohnix! Let's spread some lava!" she shouted.

"Not good…" said Ray to himself

"Ah! Of course!" said Chris.

"Wait, what? What's going on?" Tek asked,

"There's still water left after Chris's tsunami attack from the last battle!" Ai exclaimed,

"Someone tell me what's going on! Who cares if there's water and how is spreading lave going to….oh yeah, it turns to rock," said Tek feeling dumbfounded.

And it did, so now there are little bumps of cooled lava rock which doesn't give enough room for Driger to speed around like before.

"I got you now!" said Kaida.

"Not yet!" said Ray

And both their blades crashed head on against each other.

"Which one has an advantage?" Ai asked,

"By type, I'd say…I don't know, I don't know which type has an edge over a combination type," said Chris.

"Activate Engine Gear!" shouted Kaida.

* * *

"Oh man, they're going to destroy the dish," said Max, 

"Hm, they're better than I thought," said Rick.

* * *

"_Looks like both have gotten better than I thought. But I won't lose against anyone," _thought Kai. 

"_No one…."

* * *

_

"I have to say, I really enjoyed this battle," said Ray.

"Me too, but there can only be one winner after all right?" said Kaida,

"Right,"

"So, one last attack! Dragon Breath!"

"Gatling Claw!"

"Have you ever wondered why her attack is called Dragon Breath when her bit beast isn't even a dragon?" Tek asked.

Everyone ignored her since they were too busy watching the battle.

"I feel so appreciative," said Tek.

After one more blow, there were a little smoke and both blades were slowing down. Besides that, both bladers were about to collapse themselves.

Driger slowed to a stop followed by Phearohnix.

Kaida won by a second or two.

"Alright!" cried Chris.

"One more round to win!" said Tek.

"I knew she would win!" said Ai.

* * *

"Looks like I went a little easy on you this time," said Ray picking up Driger, 

"Maybe, so, maybe I was just lucky," said Kaida picking up her blade as well,

"I hope to battle you again in the tournament," said Ray,

"But to do so, you better win your battles just to stay _in_ the tournament," said Kaida.

"I plan to," said Ray and the two shock hands for good sportsmanship.

* * *

After that Kaida took a good break. 

Kaida was too exhausted to go to Ulrich's battle so they watched from the T.V.

"Go Ulrich!" Tek was practically jumping up and down.

"If Ulrich loses this battle he loses the round," said Chris.

"If Ulrich can beat you I don't see why he can't beat this newcomer," said Tek,

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Chris exclaimed.

"He can win," said Kaida,

"So everything depends on Ulrich's win or loss," said Ai.

* * *

"You're finished! Go Geminax! Show him what twin dragons can do! Double Header Attack!" 

His blade charged into Miguel's but the most unexpected happen. Geminax was knocked out of the stadium after colliding with Miguel's.

"WHAT?" everyone who knew Ulrich well exclaimed.

"Ulrich lost?" Ai said and still no one could believe it.

* * *

Ulrich picked up his blade, 

"What happened, Geminax?" he asked.

* * *

"Ulrich must've chocked or something," said Kaida, 

"BUT STILL! HOW COULD HE LOSE TO THAT AMETURE?" Tek shouted.

"Take a chill pill," said Kaida.

Chris stood up and watches the screen.

"THAT WAS CHEAP!" he exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Why?" Ai asked,

"I could've sworn that Geminax didn't even hit Miguel's blade! I saw it with my own two eyes!" said Chris.

"Then how come I didn't see it?" Tek asked,

"I have eyes like a falcon in case you've forgotten!" said Chris.

"Let's go find Kenny then," said Kaida as she got up,

"Why?" Chris asked,

"If he recorded the battle, we can see if that's true," Kaida answered.

They walked in the BBA Revolution's locker in time to have Hiro announce who battles in the next round.

"Hello," said Hiro.

"Hi Hiro, everybody," said Kaida and everyone else said hi, well, Tek just said hi dreamily to Hiro.

"Okay, Daichi will take the first battle. Then…Kenny will take the next," said Hiro shocking everybody.

Tyson blew a fuse and left.

"I won't ask," said Chris.

"Kenny, did you record Ulrich's battle?" Ai asked,

"Uh, yeah!"

"Wasn't it weird? I was sure Ulrich was going to win," said Hilary.

They looked at the computer.

"See? Right there!" Chris pointed.

"You know, I _did_ see something," said Tek,

"I think we all did," said Kaida.

Kenny slowed it down and saw that Miguel's blade had blades in his beyblade.

"CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER!"

"Tek a chill pill, Tek!" said Hilary.

"Why does everyone keep yelling me that? IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!I DON'T NEED A CHILL PILL!"

"Yeah right," Chris mumbled,

"This girl is crazy," said Daichi.

* * *

A couple of hours before the battle between the BBA Revolution and the Blitzkrieg Boys, Kaida set out to find Kai. 

She found him hanging around outside the stadium surprisingly.

"Kai?"

He looked at her,

"What?"

"Tell me the real reason why you left Tyson's team,"

"Not that again," he said and was about to leave when Kaida grabbed his arm to stop him.

Then a few seconds of silence.

"I feel like you don't trust me anymore," she said.

"Let's put it this way (turns to face her), you'll see when I face you in the tournament," Kai answered.

"…You just want a chance to face your former teammates…"

"Or now…" Kai mumbled.

Kaida lets go of Kai and wasn't sure what else to say…well, she's not the best at continuing conversations.

"Anything else you want to ask or tell me?" Kai asked,

"Huh? Oh, uh no," said Kaida.

"Didn't think so. I have a battle to get to anyway. Oh yeah, I suggest you get stronger, because you're battle with Ray was pretty pathetic even for you," said Kai.

Kaida grew a vein and this was no longer a serious conversation.

"Ugh…You know how much I hate your attitude?" Kaida said angrily.

Kai walked past her,

"You know how much I hate yours?" he said sarcastically yet literally.

"WHAT? H-" Kai raised his arm as he continued walking telling her that he has to get going and for her not to bother arguing back.

"(Sigh) Why do I put up with him anyway?" Kaida asked herself.

"Kaida,"

She turned to see her team.

"That was cool battle with Ray," said Chris.

"Thanks,"

"I guess…" Tek couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know everything about love and all these emotional stuff. And I saw that you and Ray…that battle showed true friendship," said Ai.

"…I know," said Kaida as she looked down.

"So you know who?" Chris asked,

"Hilary owes me 20 dollars," said Tek,

"You mean she will if…"

"If Kai returns my feelings," Kaida finished for Chris.

"Mystical BladeBreakers,"

The team turned to see Zeke.

"We head for Madrid next and it'll be time," he said and Kaida nodded.

**So they head for Madrid next. Before having to stop the mystical animals from getting through to this world,Kaida has to tell Ray who she chose after his battle against F-Dynasty.**


	7. Confessing a no is harder than saying I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**

**SchoolBoredom**- Really? You could've just clicked my name and got to my stories.

**Atem's Queen of The Nile**-Hey, just wondering if you could make those funny reviews. I know you need something to work off of. But now that I think about it, this story has seriousness and humor in the same place which might make it harder…Oh never mind, my friends and I enjoy it so we all wanted some more.

**CrimsonSkye06**- Yes, Tek is funny. I practically have to look at the story to find opportunities for Tek to be funny sometimes.

**Chocloate-Chan**: You're not the only on praying…And thanks for the compliment! Glad you like it!

**Okay, this might be the hardest chapter for me to write/type, but I have to break one of the boys' hearts eventually…which I don't want to do! (whimpers…)

* * *

**

Confessing a no is harder than saying I love you for Kaida.

* * *

After the BBA won against the Blitzkrieg Boys without Tyson, everyone heads for Madrid.

The Spellbound Bladers are currently working on this giant design behind the stadium.

"How is this giant circle with cool designs going to help us stop the mystical animals?" Tek asked,

Zeke grew a vein,

"Can you stop asking stupid questions EVERY 5 MINUTES?"

"I'M NOT ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS, STUPID!"

"YES YOU ARE, BAKA!"

"I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS AND ONLY STUPID PEOPLE CALL PEOPLE STUPID YOU STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

Chris and Ai looked at her,

"That idiot," said Chris.

"Isn't 'idiot' technically the same as 'stupid,' Chris?" Ai asked.

He looked at her with a look saying 'you _had_ to ruin my moment.'

"Shut up!" said Zeke,

"But shut doesn't even go up," said Tek and everyone does an anime fall (joke created by MaruMaru from quizzilla).

* * *

Kaida was getting nervous, and for once, worried out of her mind.

She was waiting for the battle between the White Tiger X and F-Dynasty to start.

"We made it!" Tek came crashing to the floor right by Kaida.

"Sorry, did we miss anything?" Ai asked as she took a seat on Kaida's right.

"It was Tek's fault for asking stupid questions…and being stupid," said Chris as he sat on Kaida's left. Tek sat next to Chris while asking,

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

The battle was about to start as the teams appeared.

Then a fan girl yells out,

"I'll marry you, Ray!"

Kaida shot up from her seat,

"Okay, when I find that crazy fan-girl that said that, she's going to be DEAD!"

"Sit/Calm DOWN!" said Chris and Ai as the two pulled her back into the seat (Ai said 'calm' and Chris said 'sit')

"And I thought I was stupid, a fan-girl should know better than to say stuff like that around here…ah look, now there's a cat fight between fan-girls," said Tek as she pointed to one part of the stadium where there was a cat fight going on.

"Crazy fan-girls," said Chris.

"In my case, crazy fan-guys; it happened once," said Kaida.

"Oh yeah, you and I were getting chased, it was fun. But I don't think I want to go back to that state again," said Tek.

"Shut up, the battle's going to start," said Chris

"But shut doesn't go up,"

* * *

It ended up becoming a tag-team rule and Mystical BladeBreakers could tell that Lee doesn't look very well. And soon afterwards, Lee lost control and Ray had to knock Galion out himself and accepted defeat.

"Oh, that doesn't look good down there," said Chris as he stood up followed by the girls,

"Yeah, lets go see what's wrong with Lee…hey that rhymes," said Tek as the four start heading for the White Tigers locker room to meet them there,

"Tek, shut up!" they all said simultaneously,

"But shut doesn't go up! Aren't you guys listening to me?"

"No,"

* * *

Kaida and Chris walked out of the room,

"Is Lee okay?" Ai asked,

"Fine," said Chris.

"Yeah…" said Kaida.

* * *

Kaida waited outside of the stadium for Ray; knowing this is going to be hard or her, Kaida tried mediating while waiting and had to miss the battle between Max and Kai.

"_I've missed 2 of Max's battles, man I feel guilty,"_ she thought.

Kaida asked Ray to meet her outside the stadium after things worked out between him and Lee, she just never told him where outside the stadium.

"Hey guys, have you seen Kaida?" Ray asked her team who he found in the back with the Spellbound Bladers,

"What are you guys doing and why are they here?" Ray asked when he saw them working on the giant seal (not the anime seal) design. The Spellbound Bladers continued working but raised one hand and said,

"Hi Ray," and continued working.

"Kaida's out in the front," they Mystical Bladers answered at the same time pointing in the direction.

"Um…okay thanks, see you guys later," said Ray.

"Bye Ray," they all said and continued working.

"When will this be done?" Chris asked,

"Almost if TEK STOPS MESSING THE DESIGN UP!" Zeke shouted at her who was messing it up like he said.

But Tek wasn't paying attention to him; she was waiting until Ray was out of sight,

"_Good luck, Kaida, you'll need it…now that she's going to tell Ray that they can't be together, Hilary officially owes me $20," _

"TEK!"

"Huh? Somebody call me?"

* * *

Kaida opened her eyes when she heard Ray coming and stood up.

"Kaida, you wanted to see me?" Ray asked as he ran up to her.

Kaida just nodded,

"Ray, we have to talk," she said and walked off to a place that's quiet, peaceful, and private. But she didn't look at him in the eye yet.

* * *

"_If Kaida is this upset and isn't even willing to carry a conversation with me, I got a bad feeling where this is going…" _Ray thought as he walked with Kaida.

Kaida stopped when they reached that certain place. The most quietest and peaceful place she could find, which adds a little romance in the scenery.

"…Ray, this is hard enough for me as it is, so I'm just going to, tell you. I made my decision…."

"And?" Ray asked,

* * *

"I have to see it!" said Tek as she tries to get away form her team's grasp,

"You can't! Kaida has to do this by herself!" Chris shouted.

"Yes, we can't risk you ruining it for Ray and Kaida," said Ai.

"But Kaida needs support!" yelled Tek scaring the two.

"I've never once seen Kaida hurt someone's feelings unless it was a complete accident. She's going through something that hurts her more than it's going to hurt Ray. Because she's going o hurt someone that she cares for…" said Tek as tears fell by she quickly whipped them away.

"…I know what you're saying, but its life. Kaida has to do this alone; she has to learn how to face reality when it comes to telling how she's feeling. Whether if its love…or rejection," said Chris as he walks away to help the Spellbound Bladers.

"But…."

"Chris is right, Kaida can't be distracted, and besides (looks at watch) she's probably going to tell Ray that she chose Kai right about…Now!"

* * *

"I choose Kai Hiwatari… I'm sorry for not choosing you…" Kaida looked at him this time, even though she was afraid at what she's going to see. Kaida was letting tears flow, the hardest thing she's ever done, is telling something to a friend that will ache their heart.

Ray turned his head in the direction he's facing but it was down.

"…I see,"

And then a little bit a silence.

"Did you…tell Kai?" Ray asked trying not to show how upset he is even though you can hear the hurt in his voice,

"…no. it didn't feel right for me," Kaida answered.

"…Why not?"

"Because if he said yes, it would be fine, but if he rejected me and I turn to you, it'll be like I was using you for a back-up guy or something and that's just not right for me.…I'm sorry Ray. It was hard to decide; I didn't ever want it to come to this but it did! This is why, my decision was slow, I didn't want to think about it because I didn't want the day of turning down one of you, I didn't want it…sniff (cry)," and she fell to her knees, but was technically sitting on the ground instead of her legs b/c her legs are to the side of her body.

Ray knelt down next to her and puts his arms around her and rocked her a little bit to calm he r down.

"I know you didn't want this happen, neither did I. But somebody was going to get hurt no matter what happened…..it doesn't matter now. Because you told me and I see, that, that you made your decision, but... can you still…keep me close?" You can hear the struggling Ray had just talking about it and that he's just holding his own tears back.

"(sniff) Keep you close?"

"Maybe not in a relationship but as a friend…I've always enjoyed my time with you, Kaida, I don't want to lose that feeling,"

"…Of course I will," Kaida cried as her arms went around Ray.

* * *

They stayed for a while, to stop crying, to calm down, and so they can talk a little bit without feeling as much pain as before. It took a while, but they really had to talk.

"Kaida, what will you do if Kai turned you down?" Ray asked,

"I don't want to think about it, it all depends," she answered.

"I see, will you come back to me?"

"I don't know, I don't want to pester you or anything, so I don't know until it happens," said Kaida.

"When will you tell him?"

"…between now and the end of the tournament."

Ray stood up and so did Kaida.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course, Ray,"

He whispered to her, not wanting to make himself sound demanding or anything and saying and asking louder than a whisper just didn't feel right to him in this situation.

"Yes, but it's not for love," said Kaida.

"No, it's not, but I'm going to make it as a memory," said Ray and leaned in to kiss her.

Not for love but they kept the kiss passionate and kissed for as long as they can knowing they probably can't do this again. They wanted to have the feeling that even after this experience; they will still protect each other as very close friends. After the kiss, the hardest for Ray to do was to let her go.

"You know….if Kai doesn't return your feelings I might still be open," said Ray a little bit joking in his voice,

"I'll keep that in mind," she said as Kaida was about to leave she turned back around,

"One more thing, Ray. There's something I forgot to tell you," she said.

* * *

"It's done…" said Zeke as he and his team along with Kaida's team including former team member Ulrich who came to help as well, looked at their work.

"Tomorrow's the day," said Zeke.

"And if Kaida can't take it?" Ulrich asked,

"She had to," said Chris.

"But I'm worried, Kaida sure picked a wrong time to tell someone how she feels…" said Tek worriedly and they all nodded in agreement. And everyone leaves to rest for the night (yes, it became night time).

**Next: Kaida takes on the power Oriskyje Seal to stop the mystical animals from coming into the real world. The only problem is that if she can't take the pain and power, she'll die. Will having Ray there along with her team, Ulrich, and the Spellbound Bladers help give her confidence, or stress her out? Everybody hopes Kaida will pull through b/c dieing there makes everything she's worked for a waste. But even if she does pull through, there's one minor thing Zeke and his team didn't mention…Also, Ray gives Kai his Yin-Yang necklace. The thing is, Kai can't take a hint.**

**Please R and R**

**By the way: I redid some of the chapters in Clash of the Bladers and this story. I added a few new dialogues and correctly spelling, but that's about it. I don't know if you want to read these two stories over again, but just saying I added a few lines here and there and corrected spelling and such.**


	8. A Change

**Atem's Queen of The Nile**-Oh that was funny! Even though Kai scared us all…

**Chocloate-Chan**-Really? Wow, are you still with that first guy you told me about? If he's not the right guy than stop going out with him. But hey, I'm no expert, I know it's hard to do these kind of stuff, I mean, it practically broke Kaida down. I'm glad you like my story, and I think this story can remind other people in your position too.

**SchoolBoredom**-So that's why. It's alright, but I did say the sequel was going to be out within a couple of days in the end of the last story. Anyway, glad you like this story!

* * *

The next day, everyone went to the back of the stadium to get ready.

"Why did you tell Ray again?" Chris asked as Kaida relaxes herself by doing Tai Chi.

"Because I had to let him know before I, well, who knows what could happen to me when I seal the mystical animals away," said Kaida.

"Alright, did you tell Kai how you felt?" Chris asked,

"(Sigh) No," she answered.

The Spellbound Bladers walked up to Kaida,

"You ready?" Zeke asked,

"I think so," she answered.

"She's not going to die right?" Tek asked,

"Well, she could if…I went over this already," said Zeke.

"You sure there isn't another catch?" Ulrich asked (yes, he's here too. Here to support his friend).

"Well…" Zeke mumbled.

"I KNEW IT!"

Tek tackled Zeke to the ground, grabbed him by the collar (sound familiar?)

"Alright what is it?" she demanded as she pounded his head against the ground,

"Ow! Ow! I was going to tell you _now_! So GET OFF OF ME!" Zeke shouted.

"You want the whole world to hear?" Blaze asked,

"The whole world will be taken over by the mystical animals if Kaida doesn't do this _now_!" said Aqua.

"Okay, I'm ready," said Kaida.

"Good, because they're coming," said Hawk as he pointed up and It looked as if the ozone was opening up. And they couldn't believe it; mystical animals really were coming out!

"Um, wouldn't the world be able to see this?" Tek asked.

"They will, later," said Aqua.

"Then how come we can see them?" Ulrich asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Because we have mystical animal bit beasts, stupid," said Hawk.

"STUPID?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Those with mystical animal bit beasts and those who have the four Scared Bit beasts can see them," said Ai.

"Then that means…Ray and Max can see them too," said Chris as he slapped himself.

"That's not a bad thing is it?" Kaida asked.

"Well, we didn't exactly tell them about this," said Chris.

"I told Ray," said Kaida.

"Can you please, just step in the seal and seal these creatures away?" Zeke shouted.

* * *

Kaida launched her blade; then stepped into the center of the seal. The Spellbound Bladers including Ai surrounded it and started some chants. The seal started glowing and the Spellbound Bladers stepped away from it,

"Get ready, it's going to be h-" Hawk was cut off by Tek,

"If you don't live, I'll avenge you!" she shouted.

Phearohnix rose from the blade and headed for the ozone.

Then a force-field thing rose from the seal and all the way up following Phearohnix. So, Kaida was kept in, and everyone was kept out even though they can see each other.

When Phearohnix reached the part where the mystical creatures were coming out, Kaida felt pain. Like she was being drained of energy and life.

Kaida almost lost balance while standing,

"Kaida, are you alright?" Ai asked,

"It feels…like somebody is ripping my heart out," she said as she gripped her chest in pain.

"It's working though," said Hawk unemotionally as he looked at the sky and mystical animals are slowly being drawn back to their world.

* * *

Max was talking to Ray since they met up with each other out in the market,

"Uh, Ray, am I seeing things?" Max asked as he pointed at the sky.

"Whoa! Kaida already…"

"Already what?" Max asked,

"Never mind, lets go," said Ray ask he grabbed Max and they headed for the stadium.

"Do you mind explaining why other people don't seem to see Pegasus, dragons, serpents, and other creatures but us?" Max asked,

"No, other people can see it too," said Ray.

* * *

"Whoa! Mystical animals!" Daichi exclaimed as he pointed at the sky.

"Holy! What's going on?" Tyson exclaimed,

"What are you guys talking about?" Hilary asked as she looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, I don't see anything," said Kenny,

"Are you blind? They are flying around the sky! How could you not see them?" Tyson asked,

"Cool! A flying lion!" Daichi exclaimed.

* * *

Kai was training in his own little private training place when he heard roars; he looked up,

"What the?" then he noticed a familiar bit beast in this design in the sky.

"Phearohnix?" and Kai went to see where it was coming from.

* * *

By now, Kaida was actually screaming in pain.

Her friends were worried.

Then a chimera appeared by them. It was about to attack them but Zeke held up his blade,

"Go Basilix!" And a Basilisk appeared and attacked the Chimera.

"How did you release your bit beast without launching your blade?" Ulrich asked surprised.

"If real mystical animals are in this world, it pretty much bends reality here. Okay Basilix send that chimera back where it came from!" Zeke ordered.

Basilix bites into the chimera and throws it into the seal and gets sucked back into its world.

"Cool! I want to fight with my bit beast too!" Tek exclaimed.

"Good, these mystical creatures won't let us send them back without a fight," said Aqua as more creatures flies (or falls) towards them.

"Unisix!" Tek's pure white Unicorn appeared.

"Serpentix!" Chris's bluish green serpent sea dragon appeared.

"Geminax!" Ulrich's two headed dragon appeared. One head made of lightning and the other head is light blue but it's supposed to be thunder.

"Let's go, Meramax!" Aqua called as a beautiful mermaid appeared.

"Go, Grifex!" Hawk send out his Griffin (sp).

"Help us out, Peragox!" called Blaze as a fiery black Pegasus with red eyes appeared.

"Defend us, Cupid!" Ai called.

* * *

"Hey Ray look," Max pointed.

"The mystical animals are being sucked back into their world…we have to hurry, Kaida might need our support.

"_Just what is going on? People don't even notice these creatures moving about," _thought Kai as he kept on running.

Then a few fairies appeared in front of him.

"Okay, I don't have time to mess with tiny fluttering fairies," said Kai and was about to run off when one of the fairies blasted a tree nearby,

"Okay, tiny, fluttering, _dangerous _fairies," and runs off to avoid being blasted to smithereens and to find out what's going on.

* * *

"Okay, how many more do we need to send back?" Tek asked after everyone collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and after keeping themselves from being eaten.

"Well, according to what I'm reading…we got most of the big ones, but we're missing a lot of the small ones," said Aqua as she did a quick fortune telling in a book.

"SMALL ONES?" Zeke shot up.

"What's wrong with small ones?" Chris asked,

"Depends, dwarves, fairies aren't much of a threat but they cause trouble," said Zeke.

"Actually, it depends on what kind of fairies, a certain species can blast a tree or two to smithereens," said Aqua.

"Just wonderful," said Ulrich as he sat with those more gentle fairies swarming around him.

"Oh, I lose these! These are the most playful fairy species!" Aqua squealed.

"They sure love Ulrich," said Tek,

"Shut up," said Ulrich.

"Ha ha," teased Chris, then the fairies turned to him.

"Ha ha yourself," Ulrich smirked.

"Shut up," said Chris as he fell to the ground.

"Shut doesn't go up," said Tek.

After that, they kept their faith in Kaida. She stopped screaming, but the pain was still there. The Spellbound Bladers and Ai split up to find the small ones. 

"Just hang in there, we almost got it," said Tek.

* * *

"Got ya!" Zeke leapt for a dwarf as it bounced away.

"Come back here!" he jumped at it again as the dwarf held up a mini pan and smacked Zeke in the face and started laughing at him.

"Got him," said Max as he caught the dwarf with his jacket (the one around his waist).

"Uh, thanks," said Zeke.

"So Zeke, is Kaida okay?" Ray asked,

"She's hanging in there," said Zeke.

"What should I do with this?" Max asked lifting his jacket up.

"Go behind the stadium, toss it into the seal and it goes home, I got find more of those things," said Zeke and runs off.

Meanwhile, dangerous and prankster fairies won't leave Kai alone.

"What do I have to do to get these things away from me?" he mumbled.

Then a mermaid bit beast caused a wave and knocked out the fairies. Then as if magically, they were floated into a cage.

"Hello, Kai," said Aqua as she closed the cage,

"…"

"I didn't think you changed; you know, you could've just released Dranzer and get him to scare these little things off," said Aqua.

Kai didn't say anything,

"Oh yeah, you didn't know I met up with Kaida days ago, but anyway, I'm glad you they chased you, it made it easier for me to catch them," said Aqua.

"Where's Kaida?" he asked without looking at Aqua,

"Go to the back of the beyblade stadium," she answered.

* * *

"Guys, I can't take this…" Kaida said quietly,

"Come on Kaida, don't be a weakling!" said Chris.

"WHAT?" Kaida exclaimed and seemed to have her energy back.

Chris smirked,

"I knew that would work," he said quietly.

"Kaida!" Ray called.

"Hey, it's Kon and Max," said Tek.

"Is she okay?" Ray asked,

"She could die, you call that okay?" Ulrich asked,

"I'll take that," said Tek as she took the dwarf and tossed him into the seal and it goes back to its world.

"Um…is it good if Phearohnix is getting attacked?" Max asked pointing up.

Everyone looked up and got scared.

"Phearohnix…" Kaida didn't know what to do; she was too weak to do anything.

"Go Dranzer! Help him out!" Kai ordered as Dranzer soared to the sky.

"It's Kai," they all said simultaneously,

"Hey, it's Love Dove!" said Tek.

Kai grew a vein,

"Don't call me that," he said.

Phearohnix was getting pummeled.

Then Kaida fell to the floor,

"Ah! Kaida get up! You have to stand up or your life energy is sucked right out of you!" Tek shouted.

"Kaida…get up!" Kai shouted.

"Does Kai even know what's going on?" Ulrich asked,

"No I don't, but I'm not going to stand and watch Kaida lay there like a weakling!"

"Okay, whatever you say," said Ulrich.

"Kai?" Kaida looked up and her vision was blurring but she can make out Kai.

She started standing up, and as she did, Phearohnix gets brighter.

When Kaida stood up completely, Phearohnix flew straight up to the ozone and was still shining brightly until the light broke away and it was no longer a phoenix...

Then the seal got stronger and every mystical creature was being sucked in like a vacuum was in the sky.

After all of them were back to their world and the gate closed, the seal disappeared from the ground and Kaida collapsed right away.

Her blade was next to her and Kaida reached for it. After her hand was on her blade, she fell unconscious.

* * *

Kaida woke up…on a plane,

"What's going on?" she asked weakly,

"Hey, guys! She's awake!" said Hilary.

Then everyone she knew almost tried to crowd around her and asking things like if she's okay and such.

"OKAY! EVERYONE GIVE HER ROOM NOW!" Hilary screamed and almost everyone backed off and went back to their seats.

"Hey Kaida, you alright?" Chris asked.

"You don't have amnesia do you?" Ulrich asked.

Since Kaida's lying down, everyone is looking down at her.

"Uh, I'm okay, and no I don't have amnesia," said Kaida.

"Hey Kaida, tell Hilary and Kenny that there were mystical animals," said Tyson joining the crowding,

"Yes there were," said Kaida,

"Ha! I told you!" Tyson said to Hilary and Kenny,

"Okay, you were right," said Kenny.

"Hey Kaida, you alright?" Max asked joining too.

"Yeah, just very weak," she said.

She looked around,

"Where's everybody else?" she asked.

* * *

"Here," said Ray giving Kai his half of the Yin-Yang necklace.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Kai asked with his usual arm crossing attitude.

"Just take it, or at least hold onto it for a while," said Ray.

"Why don't you hold onto it? It's yours," said Kai.

Ray rolled his eyes,

"Just hold onto it for me for a while," said Ray.

Kai just stared, then took the necklace and puts it in his pocket,

"Whatever, just take it back afterwards," said Kai.

"Okay," said Ray and the two walked back to Kaida who they found awake. They were about to ask if she was okay and all this over again when they heard Tek shout out from the back of the plane,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CAN'T BEYBATTLE UNTIL THE TOURNAMENT IS OVER?"

**Please R and R**


	9. A New Partner

**Sugar911**-Yes, I know, poor Ray… (sniff) I don't like hurting Ray…but he'll be okay!

**skarmory**-1) You'll see in this chapter. 2) Kai doesn't want to 'assume' things. 3) I don't know, it just came to me. And I had to think of a way for Kaida's bit beast to change.

**Atem's Queen of The Nile**-Sugar rampage, that's a good one! Why would Kai have a camcorder in the first place? But the camcorder idea, well, lets just say Tek was thinking the same thing. The question is whether or not she wants to embarrass them or not.

**SchoolBoredom**-Thanks! And here's the next chapter for you all!

**Chocloate-Chan**-I wouldn't say he's a dumb butt, he's just wasn't thinking about why Ray would give it to him. What about the other guy that asked you out?

* * *

Everyone was still on the plane and was back to their seats to stay out of Tek and Zeke's argument."STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" 

"Uh, Tek, you know people are looking at us now," said Chris trying to calm her down and trying to prevent her from killing Zeke.

"I was going to tell you guys, but it slipped my mind," said Zeke with a shrug. Then Tek punched him across the face.

"WELL NOW WHO'S GOING TO TAKE HER PLACE WHEN WE BEYBATTLE?"

"Let's ask Kaida," said Chris.

* * *

"Well, tell me why I can't," said Kaida,

"Okay, why don't you try lifting your hand up?" Zeke asked and Kaida tried but it was hard,

"See? Too weak, your body lost all its strength. It'll take a while and I'm estimating you'll be alright by the end of the tournament," said Zeke.

"Great…" said Kaida.

"So, who's going to be my new tag team partner?" Chris asked.

"Oh, um lets see…Tek," Kaida answered.

"……..WWHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?" Chris screamed.

"If you wanted Ai to be your partner, you could've just said so," said Kaida.

"Yeah, but I thought you would, I mean Ai's a better blader than Tek,

"WHAT? I'M JUST AS GOOD AS YOU!"

Tyson walked over,

"Can you keep it down, Tek? I'm trying to sleep," he said.

"Sorry, but Chris is calling me weak!"

"Because you are,"

"AM NOT!"

Then Hiro walked over.

"Since you two don't seem to believe each other, I think becoming tag-team partners will push you guys a little more. So Kaida, I think you should keep your decision about these two," Hiro advised.

"I was going to," said Kaida.

"Hmph!" Chris and Tek went turning their backs against each other.

* * *

A couple hours later, Ulrich came over to Kaida,

"Here's your blade, but I don't think its Phearohnix anymore," Ulrich showed her,

"Yeah, you're right," said Kaida. Since Chris was sitting in front of Kaida, Tek and Ai behind Kaida, the 3 popped their heads over.

"Let me see!" said Tek reaching for Kaida's blade.

"So, Phearohnix isn't a phoenix anymore," said Ai.

Chris took her blade and examined the bitbeast,

"Nope, it's a big lizard," said Chris.

"It's a dragon," said Ulrich,

"I know! I was just saying!" said Chris and shows Kaida her blade.

"No, it's not called Phearohnix; his new name is Dragix," said Kaida.

"Did you make it up?" Tek asked,

"No, I just know for some reason," said Kaida.

"So, your bitbeast has been disguising itself as a phoenix the whole time," said Ai.

"Well it makes sense, half of Phearoh-I mean, Dragix's attacks have the word 'dragon' in it!" Tek pointed out.

"And because Kaida's name means 'Little Dragon'" Ulrich pointed out also.

"Hey guys, where are we going anyway?" Kaida asked,

"Egypt," Chris answered,

"The land of the pharaohs," said Tek.

At Egypt:

The Mystical Bladebreakers vs. F-Dynasty.

Kaida had to watch the battle from the hotel, but was worried about how Chris and Tek are going control themselves.

"I call a double match!" Tek cried.

"WHAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US TO LOSE?" Chris shouted.

"NO! I'm trying to prove to you that I'm not weak!"

* * *

Kaida mentally slapped herself,

"This is not good," she said.

* * *

"Tek, you know my best partner is Kaida," said Chris.

"Shut it and blade," said Tek.

"Feh, but shut can't shut it," teased Chris.

"Oh shut up!"

"But shut doesn't-"

"RIP!" D.J. announced.

"Unisix lets go!"

"Serpentix, show 'em what you got!"

* * *

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Max from the audience,

"Me too, you told me those two argue a lot right?" Emily asked,

"Yeah, they do, and right now, they look like they're mad at each other," said Max.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Mariah,

"You're not the only one," said Ray.

"Come on you can do it!" Tyson cheered,

"You better win!" Daichi called.

* * *

Torch Pegasus and Thunder Pegasus are doing well in this match going around the dish. Chris was chasing them with Tek lagging behind.

"Can't you keep up?" Chris asked.

"I'll go the other way so I can cut them off!" said Tek,

"Hm, that's actually a good idea," said Chris.

Unisix turned around to cut the two off, but they just dodged and crashed together against Unisix.

"Forget what I said about good idea," said Chris and tried to catch up to help.

"You two are armatures at this," said Julia. Chris grew a vein,

"It would be the other way around if my partner was Kaida!" he exclaimed.

"Chris, pay more attention to the battle!" Ai called from the bench.

"Let's finish this, Raul!" said Julia,

"You got it!" said Raul.

It happened pretty fast, but first, they took Unisix out, then they both went after Serpentix and knocked him out of the stadium.

Kaida was disappointed, and so was Ai. Both knew these two could do much better than that, or at least last much longer.

* * *

"This was all your fault!" Chris shouted

"No! It was your fault!" Tek argued back when they were back at the hotel.

The Spellbound Bladers walked in,

"That was sad," said Hawk,

"Even for us," said Blaze.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both shouted.

"Anyway, we're just letting you know that we're leaving," said Aqua,

"Okay," said Kaida,

"And thanks for helping us save the world," Zeke mumbled.

"You're welcome," said Kaida.

"So, bye," they all said.

"Goodbye, Ai," said Zeke,

"Later, girl!" said Aqua.

"Yeah, see you guys later," said Ai.

So even a couple of days later, the two continued arguing until Kaida literally knocked some sense into them…with Ai's help.

The two said sorry and is going to plan on planning their strategy out next time.

"Hey, where are Tek and Chris?" Ai asked walking into the hotel room.

"Training if you could believe it," said Kaida.

Ai turned on the T.V.

"Look, The All Starz vs. The White Tiger X. You're not going to believe what is happening," said Ai.

"What is going on?" Kaida asked when she saw it's a four way battle, winner take all.

"Yeah, that's what I said," said Ai.

Chris and Tek barged into the room,

"Did you see the battle?" they two asked,

"We're watching it," Kaida pointed.

"Oh," they said.

* * *

"Go Lee!" Chris cheered.

"No! Max!"

"Ray's going to win," said Kaida.

"Rick's not a bad beybattler," said Ai.

"Lee!"

"Max!"

"Ray!"

"I don't think they're even watching," said Ai with a sweat drop.

"Lee!"

"Max!"

"Ray!"

"I bet $5!" said Chris.

"Deal!" they all said including Ai who thinks Rick will win.

Then the answer was revealed, the last blade to spin is Galeon!

"HA! You all owe me 5 bucks!" Chris exclaimed.

"Okay," and Tek hits him 5 times.

"Ow! I meant 5 dollars!" he corrected.

Kaida looked outside, wondering when and how to tell Kai. But there was one battle she didn't expect coming when they head for Australia.

* * *

Kaida was getting better already; she could move a bit more but couldn't stand on her own yet.

She missed a few battles but her friends kept her updated on the important ones which are the ones between their friends' team and who recently got eliminated.

"Alright!" said Chris as Serpentix flies back into his hand.

"Yeah! Our next battle could turn out well," said Tek catching Unisix.

"What if it's not a double battle?" Ai asked,

"Who cares, we're actually becoming a team," said Tek,

"Yeah, I got to admit, this team does need you after all," said Chris.

Ai checked her watch,

"Guys, do you know the match-ups for today's battles?" she asked,

"No," the two answered.

Ulrich was walking by their training area and heard the question.

"Hey guys," he said,

"Hey Ulrich."

"You want to know today's match-ups?" he asked,

"Yeah," they all answered.

Ulrich started naming the battles but the last couple ones caught everyone's attention.

"You vs. the BBA Revolution," said Ulrich.

"WHAT?" the three freaked out.

"I'm not even done yet, and finally White Tiger X vs. the Blitzkrieg Boys,"

"Double WHAT?" Tek cried

**Next: Things heats up as Ray and Kai battle it out to prove themselves while Kaida gets more pressure of telling Kai exactly how she feels. And then, Tyson, Daichi, Chris, and Tek do a double battle. Both tag-team members argue a lot with each other but which one will turn up victorious?**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too boring but I had to lay out explanations and battle line-ups. Heh, so Please R and R!**


	10. Battles between Friends

Yes, we all want Kaida to tell Kai. I'm going to hurry and finish this story so I can make my next Beyblade one, It's sort of a sequel but it's also a story all its own. You'll see what I mean when I give my loyal readers a sneak peakin the Epilogue. Oh, and please think about this: Who should Tek be with? Who should Chris be with? Are these couples good for you guys: Ray/Mariah, Max/Emily, Tyson/Hilary, Ulrich/Ai (don't ask).

* * *

"Come on, Tek, you're not even helping!" Chris complained since Tek wasn't helping Chris and Ai support Kaida.

"But she doesn't have a third shoulder and we could just use a wheel chair you know," Tek pointed out while looking at her nails as the 4 walked down the hallway to Ray and Kai's match.

"…Shut up," said Chris knowing she's right.

"Shut doesn't go up for the last time!" Tek started arguing.

"Come on guys, I want to miss their battle," said Kaida.

"Yeah, I think it already started," said Ai.

They reached the stadium and luckily, theyhad reserved seatsin the front row.

"I told you we were going to be late if you didn't hurry and eat breakfast!" Tek shouted at Chris. "No, I told YOU that if you don't GET UP we would be LATE!" Chris shouted back.

"Can you two just not talk and I'll be happy to see this battle go down?" said Kaida not using the words 'shut up.'

* * *

They missed the first round but got their just in time to see that Lees lost to Tala.

"Go White Tigers!" Chris cheered.

"Yeah! Go Kon!" Tek cheered also.

"Why aren't you guys cheering for the Blitzkrieg Boys?" Ai asked.

"Because if the White Tigers lose this match, they'll get knocked out," Chris pointed out.

"Kai's scary," Tek answered and everyone got a sweat drop.

Ray and Kai launched their blades and it was already getting intense. (I'm not really going to describe exactly what happened in this battle because you've seen it! I think you all have).

Soon, the pressure was too much and Ray collapses from one of Kai's attacks and cuts the thing that holds that rattail together letting his hair out.

Mariah and Kaida gasped in horror and hoping Ray is okay. Everyone else stared shocked.

DJ was about to announce that Kai is the winner because Ray cannot continue the battle. But the White Tigers except Lee jumped on him and prevented him from announcing that.

"WHAT? They can't do that! Ray's blade is still spinning!" Kaida exclaimed and almost stood up but fell back into her seat.

"The blade is still spinning,"

"It's not over yet," the White Tigers kept saying.

"Ray! GET UP!" Kaida shouted.

"Come on! This battle isn't over until it's over! Now get up and fight back!" Chris shouted.

"You can do it, Kon!" Tek shouted.

"Come on, you can do it!" Ai shouted also.

"Ray! Get up!" Tyson shouted since he couldn't take this anymore either.

"Ray! If you're going to lose, don't lose without a fight!" Max also encouraged.

Then, Ray seemed to have heard what his friends have said. He woke up and started getting up.

"YES!" Tek shouted.

Ray showed the true power of the tiger and fought back.

"Whoa, look at Driger go," said Kaida in awe.

"I can't see anything and I have the best eye sight," said Chris.

Kai was looking around the dish carefully and Dranzer attacked and the two blades clashed against each other.

"I can't look," Ai said covering her eyes.

"This is awesome!" said Tek who is standing now and getting as close to the battle as possible.

"I can't look either," said Kaida and covers her eyes with her hands…but peaked at the end.

The crowd roared and Ai opens her eyes,

"What happened?" she asked,

"The White Tigers X…lost," said Chris looking down.

"I can't believe it! The Love Cat lost!" Tek moaned in agony.

"Did you just change his nickname?" Chris asked with a sweat drop,

"Yeah, it's one syllable shorter," said Tek and continued moaning.

"…the first team out of us to get knocked out…" said Kaida quietly.

"Come on, Kaida, lets get you back to the hotel," said Ai,

"But our battle is next," said Tek who just snapped out of it.

"Yeah, and I have to talk to Ray," said Kaida.

"Yeah, we can't do both right now. We go to our battle, then we can _all_ go see Ray and the White Tigers," Chris suggested and everyone agreed.

* * *

"You guys are going down!" said Daichi.

"No, you are!" said Tek and stuck her tongue out. Daichi stuck his tongue out too and the two kept making faces at each other.

"Hey Tyson, want to make it a bit challenging?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"You know I'm always up for a challenge," said Tyson with confidence.

"4 blades and 4 bladers, up for it?" Chris asked,

"You're on!"

"Daichi!"

"Tek!" the two called

"Yeah?" the asked after they made a very hard face at each other.

"We're beybattling," said Chris.

"Oh," they said.

* * *

"I really don't know what they're doing," said Kaida,

"I think this is a good way for them to redeem their last loss," said Ai.

"Good point," said Kaida.

* * *

"Let it Rip!"

Chris and Tek looked at each other and nodded and their blades started doing identical movements and moves at the same speed and turns at the same time.

"What the?" Tyson couldn't believe it.

"Hey, stop running away and let me hit you!" Daichi cried.

"No way, running away if fun! I do it all the time," said Tek.

"Yeah, but instead of doing runs around the block, you annoy Kai to get him to chase you," said Chris with a sweat drop.

"The Champion Beyblader won't lose to any challenge!" said Tyson and sped up Dragoon.

But then, Dragoon started lagging behind,

"Tyson! What are you doing?" Daishi asked angrily.

"Now Tek!"

"Already on it!" said Tek and they both crashed against Strata Dragoon on two sides.

"Alright, let's toss him out and aim for the World Champ!" said Tek and Chris nodded in agreement.

"Unisix!"

"Serpentix!"

"Ah! Strata Dragoon!" Daichi couldn't do anything, he couldn't shake them.

"Sorry pals, but we got to wrap this up," said Tek and they did a combo attack knowing Strata Dragoon out and aimed for Dragoon who was easily knocked out.

"And the Mystical Bladebreakers wins!" DJ announced.

"Yeah! Alright! We did it! Wahoo!" Tek cheered jumping up and down.

Ai ran up to Chris and Tek and congratulated them,

"Hey, forgot about me?" Kaida asked still sitting on the bench.

"Ha! Told you we could win!" Tek said proudly,

"I told you I'm a good partner," said Chris.

"Actually, that was me and Hiro," said Kaida.

"Yeah, whatever you say…we won!" Chris shouted.

* * *

The 4 went to see the White Tigers after their battle, but this time, they took Tek's idea and borrowed a wheel chair for Kaida. They found them walking in the hallway who was actually on their way to see them.

"We're sorry that you're out of the tournament, guys," said Tek.

"Yeah, but that was a great battle, Ray," said Kaida.

"I guess, we're all going to get eliminated some time right?" said Chris.

"That wasn't very positive," said Tek with flat eyes,

"Hey I'm trying okay?"

"Thanks guys, and that was a good battle you two did out there," said Ray,

"Yeah, but Tyson better win his next match and every one afterwards or he's out of the tournament," said Kaida.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Tyson's got a hard head, but he always pulls through these kinds of situations at times," said Ray.

"You guys are going to the finals right?" Mariah asked,

"Yeah," Ai answered,

"Then win it for you're fallen friends," said Kevin,

"I guess we could do that, right guys?" Tek asked and everyone agreed.

"Besides, the winner will be the Mystical Bladebreakers," said Chris.

"I don't know, why don't you go fight Kai and I'll sit on the bench injured?" Ray joked,

"Go ahead, take my place, I can beat Kai," said Kaida,

"Unless you choke because you like him," said Chris.

"CHRIS SHUT UP!" the girls yelled,

"Oops, sorry," said Chris.

Kevin was trying to hold in his laugh, then the other boys too except Ray who didn't really find it funny. Then they cracked up.

"If I could get up now, I'd slap' em," said Kaida.

"Okay," said Tek who walked over and slapped Kevin. Ai slapped Lee, and Mariah slapped Gary (it was all at the same time).

"Ow! What was that for?" they asked simultaneously.

"Because it's not funny, you guys!" said Mariah,

"Yes it was…" said Chris under his breath and holding in his own laugh. Kaida heard and punched him in the arm, hard.

"OOW! What was THAT for?" he cried out in pain.

"Hey…my strength is coming back," said Kaida.

"Great, but did I have to be the guinea pig?" Chris asked still rubbing his shoulder.

Ray went over to Kaida and whispered,

"Did you tell him?"

"…no," Kaida answered.

* * *

Soon afterwards, the BBA Revolution vs. the PPA All Starz and the BBA Revolution won. Nowthe All Starz and the Dragon Bladers are knocked out of the tournament. Sadly, Ulrich didn't feel so great. Then there were 4 qualifying teams for the finals: BBA Revolution, F-Dynasty, Mystical Bladebreakers, and the Blitzkrieg Boys. Now, they're going back to Japan.

Max, Ulrich, and Ray ran into each other at the beyblade community center.

"Ray? Ulrich?"

"Max? Ray?"

"Ulrich? Max? What are you doing here?" Ray asked,

"Looking back," Ulrich answered,

"Yeah, same here," said Max.

The three sat and talked for a while,

"Hey, remember when we dropped the bomb on Tyson and Kaida in this very room?" Max asked,

"That's not easy to forget," said Ulrich,

"I know, we upset them both, a lot," said Ray.

"Yeah, I was afraid Kaida wouldn't be able to take it, but I guess she could and proved me wrong," said Ulrich,

"Kaida's stubborn, and competitive, like Tyson," said Max,

"Yeah, you know, I really don't know who I want to win. I mean, Kai, Tyson, Kaida, they're still my friends and I can't just cheer for one team," said Ray,

"Me neither," said Ulrich.

"Well, let's just cheer for them all," said Max,

"Scratch that, I know who will win, the Mystical Bladebreakers," said Ulrich proudly and stood up,

"What? Oh come on! You're just cheering for your old team!" said Max and stood up also.

"Alright, let's not start a fight. We'll cheer for all of them and we'll just see the best bladers win," said Ray who was leaning on the wall so he's already standing.

They talked for a few more minutes until they knew they had some catching up to do with their family as well,

"I have to go, my friends need me," said Ulrich.

"I have to go too, I'm finally able to have dinner with both my parents!" said Max cheerfully,

"Yeah, I'll se you guys later," said Ray.

* * *

"Ulrich!" Tek cried and have him a big hug when he walked into their house.

"Wow, you came back," said Chris,

"Yeah, congratulation on making to the finals," said Ulrich,

"Yeah, and the winner, will be us," said Chris with an ego.

"Well, we have to defeat the Blitzkrieg Boys if we want to do that," said Kaida,

"Kaida, you want to battle?" Ai asked,

"Yeah, I have to fight Kai," said Kaida looking at Dragix.

"You can't," said Ulrich,

"Why?" Tek asked,

"Kaida's not strong enough and you know that. If you want a fair fight, you have wait and challenge Kai another time," said Ulrich.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys and us have the same mount of wins and losses, so even if we lose or the beat the Blitzkrieg Boys, they'll still be in the game," said Tek looking at her computer (hers not Dizzi).

"Tek's right, but for Tyson and Daichi, they have to win or they're out," said Chris.

"…they'll pull through," said Kaida and clenched tighter on Dragix.

* * *

Kaida was getting stronger, but not strong enough for the finals to beyblade. Tyson and Daichi took down F-Dynasty knocking them out of the tournament.

Now the Mystical Bladebreakers are taking on the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"One step at a time," said Chris as he helps Kaida walk,

"For the last time, just don't battle," said Tek,

"I have to try," said Kaida.

They made it to the stadium and the crowd roars of course.

Kai noticed that Kaida still can't even walk 5 steps on her own without falling, which she just did.

Kai steps up to the dish,

"Are you going to battle me or what?" he asked,

"I'm coming okay?" said Kaida who stood on her own but had a problem walking more the 5 steps.

Kai shook his head,

"Kaida, don't be so stubborn and just don't battle me. You're just going to get yourself hurt!"

"Yeah, well, give me another time to battle you and I'll be there to battle," said Kaida who was now at the dish too. This time, Kai said nothing, but the two got ready to launch.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!"

Dragix went into the dish but wasn't the strongest launch Kaida could do. Dranzer bounced out of the stadium and almost hits Tek in the head, like Kai did that on propose, and then Dranzer hits the wall and back into Kai's hand.

He looked at her,

"…You owe me a beybattle," he said and walked off. Kaida wasn't sure what to say or do except recall Dragix and say,

"…That's a battle you can count on," said Kaida and walks off..but tripped and fell.

Tala walked up and so does Chris,

"You're going down!" said Chris,

"You wish, Kid," said Tala,

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? JUST BECAUSE I'M A HEAD AND A HALF SHORTER THAN YOU DOESN'T MEAN I'M ANY YOUNGER!" Chris shouted which scared half the audience.

"And I though I had to take a chill pill," said Tek.

* * *

"Let it Rip!"

"Serpentix, show him that a serpent sea dragon can take down an ice wolf!"

"Wolborg, take him down!"

"Tsunami Strike!" Chris immediately started off and the dish was already with water.

"Bad move, Novae Rog!" Tala shouted and Wolborg attacks.

"Ah!" Chris wasn't sure what to do; his blade is in the air, ready to take a hit. His team and his friends are just as worried. Wolborg freezes Serpentix and freezes the water that was on the dish making it an ice skating rink.

Wolborg then started attacking Serpentix showing no mercy. But this was making Chris angry.

Chris puts his head down like he's given up hope or something,

"I didn't come this far, to let down my team, to let down my bit beast, I will not lose in a battle and let down my friends! AAAGGHHHH!" with everyone word, his voice got stronger and when he screamed bit beast rose and Chris feels the power of a Serpent Sea Dragon,

"I'll win and put us through to the next round…"

"Wow, Chris has finally connected with the spirit of his bit beast," said Tek,

"But why now?" Ai asked,

"Because Chris was worried for his friend," said Ulrich was there as well (forgot to mention that).

"What do you mean?" Kaida asked with her arms folded,

"If he lost you would have to go up there and battle Tala. Chris wants you to be in tip top shape for your battle against Tyson and his team," said Ulrich.

"I see, Kaida's a fast healer, so she might be able to get her strength back completely before her match in the final round," said Tek.

"Wow, she's smart…" murmured Ulrich.

* * *

"Aaaaaannnnnnnnd that's it! The Mystical Bladebreakers wins!" DJ announced.

Chris turned around and gave his team a thumbs up… then collapsedfrom exhaustion.

Chris awoke in Tyson's house, on the couch.

"Hey guys, Chris is awake," said Ulrich who was sitting by the couch.

"Nice battle, we saw the whole thing!" said Tyson.

"I could've done better than that!" said Daichi,

"Yeah right," said Hilary.

"Chris, um, I'm sorry to say but Wolborg gave your blade a beating. I'm afraid I won't be able to fix in time for your next battle against the winner of the next round tomorrow," said Kenny showing Chris his blade.

"Oh come on!" cried Chris and sat up.

"HEY! You're on Tyson's team! How do we know you're not purposefully not fixing him?" Tek accused.

"What? No! Of course not!" said Kenny panicky.

"Don't worry, Chris, Tek will battle," said Kaida.

"But…do I have to?" Tek asked,

"Okay, me and Ai can battle then," said Kaida.

"I knew you were afraid!" said Daichi in a stuck up way.

"WHAT? I'll take you on!" Tek exclaimed ready to pound Daichi.

**Next: Tyson vs. Kai, winner takes on the Mystical Bladebreakers. When the tournament finally ends, the Mystical Bladebreakers gets news from home…**

**I made a bit longer than I usually have it for you guys!**

**Please R and R and remember to answer this:**

**Who should Tek be with? Who should Chris be with? Are these couple good for you guys: Ray/Mariah, Max/Emily, Tyson/Hilary, Ulrich/Ai (don't ask).**


	11. I know I Love You Kai

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I just realized that Chris would work well with both Ai and Tek and so would Ulrich. The people I based Chris and Tek off of aren't happy about being together. Tek wants to be with one of the following: Hiro, Oliver, Michael, and Brooklyn. But I have the power! Actually, you guys do, heh.

* * *

**

The Mystical Bladebreakers waits for the upcoming battle. Daichi and Tala arrived at the stadium without their teams and the two battled.

"Where's Tyson?" Tek asked,

"Resting," Kaida answered.

"Okay smarty-pants, where's Kai?" Chris asked,

"Don't know," Kaida answered.

"Hey Ulrich, where's your team?" Tek asked,

"They're out there somewhere, I told them to train a bit more and I'll come back for them for the next tournament," Ulrich answered.

Afterwards, it was tie and the winner of the next round battles the Mystical Bladebreakers. Tyson comes out and so does Kai, who is bruised up a bit,

"What the? Did Love Dove get attacked by porcupines?" Tek guess.

"Not likely," said Chris with a sweat drop.

* * *

Everyone sits back and watches the most intense battle ever. (I hope you guys have seen the battle because repeating it would be pointless). Some shockwaves spreads across the stadium making everyone feeling a bit light in the head.

"Whoa, what power," said Ulrich.

"Those shockwaves are making my stomach turn," said Chris,

"We didn't need to know that," said Ai.

Both bladers were giving it everything they got and when both blades stopped at the same time, they went for it again. Well, they did after everyone argues with Mr. Dickenson that they should let them play.

"Let them play!"

"Let them play!"

"Let them play!" the audience went.

"ARE YOU READY TO BEYBATTLE?" Daichi shouted.

"3-2-1-LET IT RIP!" the audience shouted and Tyson and Kai restarted their battle.

After another intense beybattle, both bladers almost collapsed at the same time, but the first to fall to the floor was Kai.

The audience roars in excitement.

"YEAH TYSON!" Tek cheered,

"Alright BBA!" Chris cheered.

"So, looks like you guys are fighting Tyson and Daichi tomorrow," said Ulrich looking at Kaida,

"Yeah…" Kaida answered; then she got upand ran after Kai who was leaving down the hallways.

"Kai! Wait!"

"What?" he asked when he stopped and turned around.

"Kai…there's something I have to tell you," she said.

"…I'm listening,"

"I...I…-"

"KAIDA! What are you doing here? Hi Love Dove! You still need to rest even if you can stand on two feet now!" said Tek dragging Kaida away.

"Remind me to tell you something," said Kaida being dragged away.

"…fine,"

"_Kaida, why do I have this completely new feeling about you? What is this feeling?" _Kai thought.

* * *

Mr. Dickenson announced that the final round will be taken place two days later because Tyson was exhausted after that battle. This helped Kaida out too, because she's getting her strength back.

The night before the final battle, the BBA Revolution and the Mystical Bladebreakers had dinner together.

"Oh yeah! I'm so glad we picked the All you can eat Buffet!" said Tyson eating like pig. But so was Chris, Ulrich, Tek, and Daichi but Tyson was much faster.

"Slow down, Tyson, you're going to chock," said Hiro.

"If he does then we'll win tomorrow," said Tek jokingly.

"WHAT? Even if Tyson does chock and pass out I'll just win the tournament myself!" said Daichi pointing to himself.

"In you're dreams," said Chris.

"Hey, you guys fulfilled your promise," said Hilary,

"What promise?" Ulrich asked with an eyebrow raised,

"Yeah, we did," said Kaida.

"That the winner of the tournament will either be them or us," said Tyson.

"I can't wait until this is all over, then we can all get on with our lives and no more competition," said Ai.

"I wonder if Love Dove is okay, I didn't see him since after the battle," said Tek.

"I don't think any of us has seen him," said Kenny.

"Oh yeah, is Serpentix fixed?" Chris asked,

"No, even with the extra two days, you're still going to have a disadvantage," said Kenny.

"Oh that's just great," said Chris and started pouting.

"Don't worry Chris, I'll win this battle for us!" said Tek patting her friend on the back.

"We're dead," Chris mumbled.

"Good luck to you Tyson," said Kaida,

"Yeah, good luck to you too, and let the best blader win!" said Tyson with confidence.

* * *

The day of the final beybattle of this tournament is about to begin.

Both Kaida and Tyson are in good condition but equally sore and tired.

First up is Daichi vs. Tek.

"Hey Daichi, lets make a deal. Whoever loses can only eat 1 bowl of dinner instead of 5 for a month!" said Tek.

"You're on!" said Daichi.

"Go Strata Dragoon!"

"Unisix! Go!"

The two blades crashed against each other and neither would give in. And since both bladers like head on attacks, lots of damage are already happening to the dish and the blades.

"You can do it, Daichi!" cried Hilary,

"Come on Tek!" Ai cheered.

"Strata Dragoon! Great Cutter!"

"Unisix! Seismic Quake!"

The dish broke and both blades fell out of the stadium. Whoever wins the next round is the champion.

Tyson and Kaida got ready for their battle. Mr. Dickenson changed the dish to a square mile long stadium dish which he's done the same with Kai. The field itself was still messed up form the battle between Kai and Tyson but it's still able to take a little more in this match. Both bladers will start in the field.

"I'm not going to be giving my title away that easily you know," said Tyson,

"And I want to defeat the champion someday," said Kaida.

"3-2-1-LET IT RIP!"

The two launched their blades and went on a head on attack. Then, Kaida pulled back because she couldn't take Tyson's attack power.

"What's the matter, can't take the heat?" Tyson asked,

"No, just dividing and conquering!" Kaida cried as her blade bounced off one of the rocks and lands directly on top of Dragoon. But Dragoon just shook her off and hits her blade against a rock. Dragix tries to push him off but Dragoon just continues digging Dragix in.

"Dragix! Don't push against him, push away!" Kaida ordered.

Dragix popped out from the other side of the rock the battle continues. It was getting intense (like most important battles), soon, both bladers had some clothing ripped and were panting a lot.

"Tyson, I don't know who will win but I just wanted to say that I'll be waiting for a rematch from you because I don't come by great bladers like you very often," said Kaida,

"Yeah! Win or lose, we'll have another match!" said Tyson. They both nodded,

"Let's finish this! DRAGOON!"

"DRAGIX!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as two dragons come head to head, no one knows who the winner might be. Smoke appeared from the collision.

"Kaida…Tyson," Ray was worried.

"I hope they're okay," said Lee.

"Whoa, that was just as intense as Tyson's battle with Kai," said Max.

"I wonder who won," Emily wondered.

"I bet $5 that it's the girl," said Rick.

"I think its Tyson," said Michael.

Kai was watching from the high balconies, knowing they're both tough opponents, either could win this beybattle.

Everyone, every team who knows them around the world waits for the outcome; as the smoke clears, both bladers were lying on the ground and both blades were slowing to a stop. Dragoon stops spinning and then Dragix stopped as well.

"…Kaida won," said Hiro.

"This year's champions are the Mystical Bladebreakers!" DJ shouted.

Tyson opened his eyes,

"I…lost," then he saw a hand reach out for him. It was Kaida's; she was limping a bit, but was willing to help out a friend. Tyson took her hand and the two were just glad that the tournament is over and that if they had to lose to anyone it would be each other.

Their teams came to join them and so did the audience (try imagining the beyblade theme song in the background during this scene).

"We won! We finally beat Tyson!" Tek cried.

"Hey Tyson, maybe it was just luck that I beat you. If you want a rematch I'm up for it," said Kaida. Tyson nodded,

"I'll be asking one right away, I've beaten you many times and I'm not going to let your win get away!" said Tyson.

"Kaida! Tyson!" Max cried running over to them. He practically jumped on Kaida and gave her a death hug,

"Oww! Max! I'm in pain after that battle!"

"Oops! Sorry," said Max and let's go.

"But that awesome!" he said.

"It really was," said Ray over there as well.

Hiro went over to Tyson,

"You did your best bro," he said

"Yeah, but I'm just happy that one of my friends won this tournament!" said Tyson.

"Why that was nice coming from you," said Hilary.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyson asked.

"That's it! Kaida I challenge you to a beybattle!" Daichi cried.

"Are you crazy? She did a big battle!" said Chris.

It was a tournament they can never forget even if they tried. The audience loved them and they loved each other as friends. Kai didn't say hi, but walked off and admitting that this was one of the best battles he's seen. The teams congratulated the winners and of course, Tek and Chris were enjoying the glory.

Kaida sighed and looked around, but she couldn't spot Kai among the many fans surrounding them. She sighed,

"It's finally over," she said.

Tek was waving around the trophy, well, sort of.

"Hey! I was her official tag-team partner! That trophy belongs to me and Kaida! Not you!" said Chris and grabbed the big trophy.

"NO WAY! I was battling in the final round against Daichi!" said Tek and the two kept pulling on the trophy.

"I was her official partner! And you tied against Daichi!" Chris argued and the two kept pulling on the trophy.

Hiro went over to them and took the big trophy from their hands and gave the trophy to Kaida who almost dropped it.

* * *

Two days later during lunch at Tyson's house:

"Give me that!" Daichi cried and reached for the chicken on the table,

"I called dibs!" said Tek and reached for the chicken also.

"Hey! I demand a rematch!" Chris exclaimed after being defeated by Ulrich again.

"Can you let me eat first?" Ulrich asked and sat down and reached for the chicken but Daichi and Tek just shooed him away from it…more like growled.

Tyson was eating other stuff until he wanted the chicken too and now all three were fighting over it.

"Can't you guys just cut it?" Kaida asked.

"NO! I WANT THE BIGGEST PIECE!" all three shouted at the same time.

"This is ridiculous," said Ai.

"Tell me about it, I'm the one that lives with them," said Hiro.

"But you don't have Tek," said Ulrich.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Tek exclaimed and lost grip on the chicken and now both Tyson and Daichi fell over with the chicken.

"Hey! Mine!" Tek shouted and dove across the tablet to get her chicken back.

Then Grandpa walked in,

"YO! What's going on my homies?" he asked.

"They're being stupid," Hilary answered.

"It's the usual," said Kenny.

Then the phone rang,

"I'll get it, you kids go enjoy yourselves," said Grandpa.

"Yes, Grandpa," they all answered.

"Hey, rich kids, this person is looking for Kira," said Grandpa.

"WHAT? Oh come on!" Tek complained and got up…but grabbed a piece of the chicken before she ran off for the phone.

"HEY!" Tyson and Daichi cried.

Everyone sweat drops.

"Uh oh," said Ulrich,

"What?" Chris asked.

"Only her family calls Tek 'Kira,'" said Ulrich.

"Ah, you're right…why's that bad again?" Chris asked (Ulrich anime falls).

"ONLY ONE REASON!"

"What?" everyone around the table asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tek was on the phone talking (of course).

"Uh huh, yeah…as in now? We really have to? Yes…yup…uh huh….okay. Yes, I'll tell Chris, Ulrich, and Kaida," said Tek and hung up.

"Chris! Ulrich! Over here now!" she cried.

"Where's the fire?" Chris asked,

"Behind you!" Tek answered.

Chris turns around,

"Liar!"

"Just come on!" said Ulrich and grabs him by the shirt.

"Bring me a piece of chicken while you're at it!" Tek cried still in the other room.

"Sorry, they two ate it all," said Ulrich.

"Sorry Tek! Not!" they two shouted.

"I wonder what's wrong," said Ai.

"Yeah, and why didn't she call me?" Kaida asked.

"WWWHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?"

"Oh yeah, something's definitely wrong," said Hilary after hearing the boy's scream.

* * *

"Are you pulling a prank on us? Because if you are, I'm going to give you a knuckle sandwich but it's not going to be a sandwich, it's going to be a fist or two!" said Chris putting fist into his hand.

"I'm serious! Just call your parents," said Tek.

"Okay what do we do now?" Ulrich asked,

"You believe her?" Chris asked in surprise.

"Why didn't she tell Kaida then?" Ulrich pointed out.

"Oh okay…I don't get it, why?" Chris asked.

"Kaida didn't tell Kai yet you stupid!" said Tek and hits Chris on the head.

"Ow! You're the stupid one!" Chris argued and hits her across the head.

"Ow! Hey look! Slug bug!" Tek pointed behind him,

"Where? OW!"

"Fooled you!" Tek laughed.

"Then why did you hit me if you didn't see one?" Chris asked,

"I don't know," said Tek.

"Slug bug," Chris pointed behind her,

"Where? OWW!"

Ulrich shook his head, then he hits both of them,

"This is serious!" he reminded them.

"Oh…yeah," they both said sadly.

* * *

Then next morning, before everyone goes out for the day, Tek grabbed Kaida to the side.

"Kaida, I have some very bad news. And I hope you're going to tell Hiwatari how you feel soon because you need to," said Tek.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kaida asked,

"We're…Chris, Ulrich, you, and me…we're….we have to go back home. We were called to go back home and we have to leave on a flight tomorrow," said Tek sadly.

Kaida was shocked, it was all so sudden, and she'll have to leave Kai after she tells him how she feels.

"Chris and Ulrich are already packing with Ai's help, I called the moving people to get our stuff out of our house and I'll be reporting this to the others. Kaida, we want you to go find Kai and-"

"I'll do that now," said Kaida and ran off.

Tek went directly to Tyson's house to tell them the bad news. Afterwards, she contacted Max and Ray who hasn't left for China yet. The moving truck arrived and started moving stuff.

"Will all this stuff fit on the plane?" Chris asked,

"It will on our private planes," said Ulrich,

"But then we'll have to take the regular plane flight because there will beno more room," said Tek.

"I don't mind doing that," said Chris.

"Me neither, we won't have to leave here so fast then," said Ulrich ad the three thought about how much they'll miss this place.

* * *

Kaida was running around but couldn't find Kai anywhere.

"What am I doing? He'll find me most likely, I owe him a beybattle," Kaida remembered and started walking.

Kai _was _looking for Kaida; he just finished feeding some stray cats and was looking for her…he justwasn't surewhy.

Ray and Max went over to Tyson's house. While the movers were moving stuff out of the house, the three of them were talking about e-mailing, phoning, letter-writing and such.

"Actually, I'll be leaving ten to fifteen minutes after your flight," said Ray.

"Cool we can both go to the airport then," said Chris.

"Yeah, we'll miss you guys, I'll go look for Kaida, I have to say goodbye to her too or at least swap e-mails or something" said Max.

"Alright, later Max!" they all said.

"Will you guys come back?" Hilary asked,

"Hopefully," said Tek.

"I still need a beybattle with Kaida!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well so do I!" said Tyson.

"How do you think Kai will take it when Kaida tells him?" Ai asked,

"Tell him that she's leaving or tell him how she feels?" Tek asked,

"Both,"

"Don't know, but I'll find out," said Tek and took off to look for the two.

* * *

Kai found Kaida walking around by the park. She looked like she was in deep thought and looked depressed too.

Kai went up right behind her but she didn't notice.

"Kaida….Kaida!" he shouted to get her attention.

"Huh? KAI? Sorry, I didn't hear you walking up from behind," said Kaida and looked down.

"…something wrong?" he asked.

"…Well yes…" she answered.

"I'm heading back to Tyson's place, coming?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

The two walked,

"Are you upset that Max and Ray aren't going to be living around here?" Kai asked but guessed also.

"Well, Max isn't that far away from here, just a few towns over, but yes I'll upset that I won't be able to see those two very much," Kaida answered,

"_Or anybody else," _thought Kaida.

"What did you want to tell me? Back at the stadium after my battle with Tyson?" Kai asked. Kaida stopped, Kai stopped too and turned to look at her.

"_She looks so sad, what's wrong Kaida? Tell me," _Kai though. Kaida looked up at him, straight in the eye, and wanted to tell him nothing but the truth.

"Kai…I…I…….I love you."

This information hit Kai like a meteorite hitting a house.

**Please R and R**

**Next: The real question is: Does Kai love her back? He's filled with confusion but his friends are there to help him. How will he take it when he finds out that Kaida is leaving the very next day? Find out in "Do I Love You Kaida?"**


	12. Do I Love You Kaida?

**Here's the next chapter for ya! My friends are killing me for even letting you guys pick Chris/Tek. But for me to solve this problem I need to know this: Who works better with Ai? Ulrich or Chris?

* * *

**

"You……?" Kai wasn't sure what to say, what she just said had a huge impact on him.

"You're the only one for me," said Kaida and turned around,

"That's all I have to say, be careful on your way to Tyson's place," she said and Kaida walks in the opposite direction in which they were going.

Kai stood there, confused and wasn't sure what to do or think.

Kaida continues waking until Max bumped into her from turning a corner,

"Kaida! There you are! Hey, are you okay?" he asked,

"Not really, I'm leaving here and-"

"Hey, Tek told us about you leaving tomorrow; we're all going to miss you guys. I don't want to make you feel worse or anything, but did you tell Kai?" Max asked in the most comforting voice he could do.

"You know?" Kaida asked,

"Tek can't keep her mouth shut forever, and it was getting kind of obvious," said Max.

"I told him how I felt, but I didn't tell him that I was leaving," said Kaida.

"Oh, that's going to cause a problem…come on Kaida, Hilary Ai, and myself wants to take you out for a treat," said Max and took her to the ice cream store where Ai and Hilary were waiting.

After a while, Max had to leave to meet with someone.

Meanwhile, Hiro, Ray and his team along with the All Starz excluding Emily and Max were shopping around small gifts for Ulrich, Chris, Tek, and Kaida.

"Oh, this is so cute! Ray, don't you think this is cute?" Mariah asked showing Ray a small chibi cat doll,

"Oh, yeah, I guess it is," said Ray as he took and looked at it,

"I think Kaida would like it," he said.

"Yeah…I was going to say that," said Mariah shyly.

"Hey Ray, you know Tek the best, what should we get her?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, we all got Chris and Ulrich a gift," said Lee.

"And Mariah just found a gift for Kaida," said Ray.

"Why should we be doing this?" Rick asked,

"Because the others don't have time to do this," said Judy who was pretty much playing babysitter.

"I think Tek would appreciate this," said Hiro showing them a Unicorn picture decorated with flowers on the frame.

"She does love unicorns and other horses that's for sure," said Kevin.

After they were done, they head back to Chris, Tek, Ulrich, and Kaida's house.

On the way, they bumped into Kai. Ray told them to go ahead so he can talk to Kai.

"She told you didn't she?" Ray guessed right off the bat. Kai turned red,

"I didn't even say anything!" said Kai (anime angry).

Ray shook his head,

"Did you reply to her?" Ray asked.

"…no," Kai answered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how I feel. It's not everyday someone tells me something as powerful as love," said Kai turning away.

"You'll know Kai. I'm not an expert at these things, but you'll definitely know, I just hope you find out how you feel about her soon though," said Ray.

"Huh? Why?" Kai asked a bit confused.

"Well…" Ray told Kai to follow him to Kaida's house.

* * *

"I'll be at Tyson's house, but Kai, if you need help, you can talk to Max and Tyson too you know," said Ray and walked off.

Kai looked over at the house, he spotted Ulrich and Kaida (back from the ice cream store) talking to a couple of people moving the stuff from their house.

Kai went closer until Kaida spotted him.

"Ulrich, can you handle this for me for a moment?" Kaida asked,

"Sure," he said and Kaida went over to Kai.

"Is…someone leaving?" Kai asked with his usual no emotional face.

"Yeah, it's my team going back home including me…" said Kaida sadly.

"What?" Kai asked surprised.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want to drop two big info on you at the same time," said Kaida.

"I see…" said Kai as his fist gripped tighter.

"There's something that we have to do back home," said Kaida.

"….When, when are you leaving?" Kai asked trying not to look at her.

"…tomorrow,"

"TOMORROW?"

"_That's why Ray said I had to find the answer soon," _thought Kai.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you again! I wanted you to take this information slower that's all!" said Kaida.

"…so, you have no choice to whether you're going back or not?" Kai asked while looking down.

"No, we don't. Kai, I just want you to know that I'm glad I came to Japan, I'm glad that I met everyone here, and I'm glad I met you," said Kaida.

Kai looked up at her, and she meant what she said.

"Kaida! I can't answer all these questions!" Ulrich called.

"Coming! Excuse me Kai," said Kaida and went back to help with the move. Kaida turned around only to see Kai gone.

"Kai…"

* * *

Kai found himself walk back to the park. He has never felt so much emotion at once.

"Kai!" he looked up and saw Max waving from a picnic table with Emily.

Kai went over to them.

"Is something wrong? You look worried," said Emily.

"Give me reason to be worried and I will be," said Kai and crossed his arms.

"Hey Emily, can you go get some drinks from the vending machine for all of us while I talk to Kai?" Max asked,

"Sure, any requests?" Emily asked getting up.

"Anything," said Kai,

"Choose anything you want for us!" said Max and Emily goes to get something for them.

"So Kai, what's wrong? You are hardly disturbed by anything," Max asked,

"…"

"Emily won't be back for a while, don't worry," said Max in his cheerful attitude. Kai sat down,

"Are you and Emily…together?" Kai asked with an eyebrow raised,

"Uh…I'm talking about you and Kaida not me and Emily!" said Max moving his hands around blushing.

"Hn…Max, what would you do if you got Emily upset?" Kai asked feeling uncomfortable since he's asking advice from Max.

"… Oh my gosh, Kai, what did you do?" Max asked.

"I didn't do anything bad! I was just asking!"

"Okay, sorry, well…I would apologize of course!" said Max with his usual smile.

"Apologize?"

"Yeah, even friends say something wrong once in a while on accident, and the first thing I would do is apologize. Everyone will feel much better and happier," said Max.

"Hm……uh, thanks Max," said Kai.

"Always there to help a friend, Kai," said Max. Emily came back with 3 sodas. Kai took his soda and left.

"How'd it go?" Emily asked,

"Kai's finding the answer. He's getting there, he just needs a little more push," Max answered.

"Max, you owe me some money since I paid for yours and Kai's drink," said Emily (Max anime falls off picnic table).

* * *

Kai continues walking; after he finishes half his soda he threw it away. Then he passes the beach and sees Tyson leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Kai went up to him,

"Are you trying to imitate me?" he asked,

"Huh? Oh hi Kai, and no I'm not trying to imitate you," said Tyson looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked,

"I'm waiting for someone," Tyson answered and Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, you wouldn't care about this kind of stuff, you are most likely working out rather than wait until the sunset arrives!" said Tyson and Kai hits him on the head.

"Ow…oh! So you DO spend some of your free time enjoying nature!"

"Hmph! Of course I do," said Kai coolly. Tyson did his big grin,

"I knew you had a soft spot in there somewhere! And I thought Kaida ate something bad because she likes you so much! I should've told the Majestics or something!"

Kai blushed and smacks Tyson hard.

"Don't even dare," said Kai.

"Ow…I was just kidding," Tyson groaned.

A few minutes later, the two just stood there leaning against the trees. Until finally, Tyson spoke up,

"Kai, I know you think I'm not this kind of person, but I can see that you're really upset about something that you seem to be crying inside," he said and Kai gave him a look.

"Okay, I heard from the others that you were upset, yet I can sort of see it too. It's like you're going to miss someone," said Tyson.

"…hmph! I can't see this person much later anyway, nothing should even matter anymore," said Kai looking out towards the beach.

"Kai, it doesn't matter where Kaida is, and before you kill me we all know about you and Kaida alright? So anyway, it doesn't matter where Kaida is, whatever kind of bond you and Kaida have, it won't change no matter where you two are. And if you want to be together, you'll find a way back to each other," said Tyson and Kai gave him a wired look,

"And you know this how?" Kai asked,

"From experience," Tyson answered.

"…Really?'

"Yeah, trust me, if you want to meet up with Kaida again, you'll meet up again," said Tyson.

"You're not the best at giving me advice because I find it hard to believe you…….but thanks anyway," said Kai and took off.

"WOW! Kai just said thanks! I think there is hope!" said Tyson surprised and excited. Hilary stepped out from behind a tree,

"I don't know, Kai seems to be avoiding his own feelings," said Hilary and folded her arms.

"Kai's a tough nut to crack, he'll come to realization once Kaida actually leaves," said Tyson and Hilary hits him on the head.

"We're trying to get Kai to tell her BEFORE she leaves!"

"Okay I'm sorry! But one thing that I should've done is knock some sense into him at least! Seriously! Somebody has got to literally knock some sense into him before its too late!" said Tyson gesturing with his arms and hands.

* * *

Kai continued walking; it seemed that the more he talked it out, the more confusing it gets! Kai turned a corner and Tek bumped right into him making them both fall (she was running).

"Ah! Love Dove! I was looking for you!" she said getting up. Kai just got up and dusted himself off.

"What do you want?" he asked,

"…PLEASE say you have a response to Kaida!" Tek almost begged.

"Is that what this is all about? Can't anybody just leave me alone?"

"Sorry Love Dove, but you know we're leaving, I bet you're all happy that I'm going…but Kaida can't leave here without an answer from you!" Tek said in a serious tone.

"Hn…why should it matter? We're not going to see each other again. Not for a long time…or maybe not ev-" **_SMACK!_**

Kai was shocked at what just happened. Tek had her hand in the air with an angry expression on her face.

"You're a fool Kai! You know that? I've slapped people before, but not as hard as what I just did to you! I hope you felt my anger Kai, if you've given up hope for ever seeing Kaida again THEN SHE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE YOU! Kaida always has hope, but if you don't, she's better off with Ray. Pheh! One of the best bladers in the world, is that all you care about?" Tek looked at him straight in the eye and Kai could see that she wasn't kidding, she was serious. He could see that she's desperate to help a friend. And shocked that she dared to slap him and she called him Kai instead of Love Dove or by his last name.

"Kai…We know Ray is going far away too. Think about what you're feeling when Ray leaves and what you're feeling when Kaida leaves or what you're feeling when you say good-bye. It's going to be different," said Tek. Kai was too surprised at Tek to do or say anything. Tek looked at her watch,

"AH! I'm going to be late!" and she dashed off but made a quick brake,

"If you want to catch a mini concert, you better follow me," said Tek and zoomed off again.

* * *

Kai arrived at the park to see a small stage with Kaida and her friends on it.

Chris the drummer, Ulrich the bass guitarist and vocalist, Tek the keyboarder and vocalist, and Kaida the electric guitar player and vocalist. She's the one currently singing a rock song that's coming to an end (Note that Tek _ran_ there, and Kai _walked_ there).

"Can't hold on much longer

But I will never let go

I know it's a one way track

Tell me now how long this'll last

I'm not gonna think this way

Nor will I count on others

Close my eyes and feel the burn

Now I see what I've got to do

Open your heart, it's gonna be alright!

Yeah!"

The crowd (it's not an actually concert so there aren't mobs, but there's still a lot of people) applauded and cheered. Tek went up to the mike,

"Okay, that was "Open Your Heart" now, here's "My Sweet Passion!"

Kai noticed that his friends were here too, watching from the back and enjoying this. Tek was main vocalist while Kaida sang the backup. This song was more pop.

"Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet

There's no where to hide

Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet

Come on, let's settle our lives

Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet

I'll always be there for you!

Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet

In the best and worst time

You can be, my sweetest honey for eternity!"

Kai stopped listening and walked up to his friends.

"Hey Kai," said Max and every turned to greet him.

"Hi…" Kai just stood around and listened to the words of the song. Then the song that Ulrich started to sing seemed to remind him a lot like Ulrich himself and Tyson. Its rock just like the song Kaida sang. His song started to close to an end…

"You can take another life-long try

You can take another try!

Yeaaah!

Try to reach inside of me!

Try to take my energy

Let me show you just what I'm made of!

Simple curiosity, trying to take a bite of me

Let me show you just WHAT I'M MADE OF!"

"Not bad, but I liked Kaida's song better," said Max,

"I don't know, I like both Ulrich's and Kaida's," said Ray.

"I liked Tek's!" said Hilary.

"Give me a break, Ulrich's song was the best!" said Tyson.

Kai thought about it, then thought about the song Kaida was singing.

"Open…you heart?" he asked in a whisper.

Kaida and her friends got some tips and they packed their instruments. Chris said to meet them back at Tyson's place and that they don't need help.

* * *

While at Tyson's place, Kai thought about today's turn of events. Kaida loves him, she and her friends are leaving, and he has to give her a response. Well, for not being able to give an answer to Kaida right away and for being a fool like Tek said and just give up ever finding his answer, he'll have to apologize to Kaida. Ray's leaving pretty far away too, and Tek's wants him to see how his feelings are different between Ray and Kaida.

"_Ray's a great friend, I know we can see each other again. If we want to communicate, I can always give him a call or write to him or something. Except it's not my thing. Sure I'll miss him, but if he has to go home then there's nothing me or any of us can do about it. But what about Kaida? She's leaving too. But... (Kai right hand reached up to his heart where it's starting to hurt)…I don't want that. My heart is hurting… because I don't want her to go. I don't want it, I don't want her to leave…I don't want that!" _and Kai pounds the floor with his fist. His friends looked at him.

"…excuse me," he said and went into the room where he stays in when he sleeps over here. He started rummaging through his stuff, which weren't much but still had to dig through some stuff to find what he's looking for.

"Where did I put it?" Kai asked himself. He kept searching until he looked over to a picture frame that he always kept in flat down so his friends wouldn't bother looking when he's not in there. He puts the picture back up to see him and all his friends. He remembered that day. It was taken a little after Kaida's incidence with Black Dranzer. Back then, those two weren't exactly buddies yet, they were still like rivals even after Kai had helped saved her. Kai looked at the expressions his friends had. Going right to left: Tyson had his usual confident look and a peace sign. Max had that cheery smile of his and was giving two thumbs up. Hilary and Kenny were sitting on the grass with happy smiles on. Behind them, was Ray and Kaida back to back with their usual smiles. Ray had one hand on waist and the other just down while Kaida had her arms crossed. Next to Kaida was Kai with his arms crossed also but eyes closed as well. He just had a smirk on. Then Ulrich who was sitting with his arms crossed, opened eyes with a smirk. Tek and Chris gave Ulrich bunny ears and had huge grins. And then Ai who was standing there with a smile next to Chris.

Kai looked where his picture was covering, and just where he left it. He picked up his white half of the yin-yang necklace and then the one Ray gave him. He looked the one that belonged to Ray,

"Why didn't I realize it before?"

"Kai!" Ray called outside the door,

"I got something for ya," said Ray.

Kai slid opened his door and stepped out.

"Here, can you make it bloom by tomorrow?" Ray asked holding a small pot with a rose in it.

"By tomorrow?" Kai asked,

"Yeah, you know how much Kaida loves flowers…especially roses," Ray explained.

Kai understood, he knew how he felt for Kaida and he knows that only he can make this rose bloom by the next day. He took the pot,

"Where did you get it?" Kai asked,

"We all got it," Ray answered.

"…Hey Ray, um, tell the others, that I said thank you," said Kai.

"Sure,"

* * *

Kai spent the rest of the day watching the rose and taking care of it, but he didn't come out of his room. He didn't want to see Kaida, at least not yet.

Everyone was sitting around talking, except Kaida and Tyson who wanted to do a _small _rematch in Tyson's backyard. Daichi went to see the battle.

"So what got Kai to snap into his thoughts?" Ray asked,

"I slapped him," Tek answered.

"YOU WHAT?" everyone else exclaimed.

"Did he kill you?" Chris asked,

"Well, she is alive right now," said Ai.

"No, he was too surprised to do anything!" said Tek

"Well, tomorrow's the day," said Max.

"We'll be back," said Ulrich,

"What should I do while you're gone?" Ai asked,

"Well, what do you _want _to do? Hilary asked,

"I don't know…" Ai answered.

"Hm…go couch my team," said Ulrich and everyone turned to him,

"Couch my team. You're a good beybatttler, why not?" said Ulrich with a face saying he's serious and of course, his arms are crossed.

"Really?" Ai asked,

"Yeah," Ulrich answered.

"You know, I'm actually going to miss watching Kai beat up Tek, I don't know how Tek actually survives!" said Kenny,

"Yeah, I'll miss it too! Some of it is actually funny!" said Max.

"Yeah! I loved the time when I tied Hiwatari's scarf to Kon's hair together unexpectedly!" laughed Tek.

"That wasn't funny," said Ray who remembered that day.

"Yes it was!" said Tek.

"To you! You know I can easily toss you into a garbage can head first!" Ray threatened standing up.

"Or throw you out of a window," Max added.

"Or lock her in the attic," Ai added.

"Or dump her into a garbage disposal," said Chris.

"Or getting pranks pulled on her," said Ulrich.

"Or pushed off of a diving board," Hilary added.

"Or knocked out for a few hours," said Kenny.

"Or purposely lost you in the mall," Hiro added walking by.

"Okay, why are you all against me?" Tek asked,

"We're not, we're just trying to remember the good old times of watching you get pummeled but still come back almost A-Okay!" said Max.

"Yeah, tomorrow, we're going home," said Chris.

* * *

"_Come on, bloom…" _thought Kai who was getting tired of staring at a plant all day. A beautiful plant, but a plant. So, he ended up falling asleep around 8:00.

The next mooring, Kai woke up and got ready for the morning and continued caring for the rose. It still wouldn't bloom and Kaida was leaving today.

"Come on…why won't you bloom yet?" Kai was in Tyson's living room. It was so empty without the entire gang there. Then, the rose started to bloom! Slowly, but it's definitely blooming!

The telephone rang and since Tyson was passing by the phone, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Tyson! It's Ray! Get Kai on the phone now!" Ray shouted on the other line.

"Hey, hold on, where's the fire Ray?" Tyson asked.

"(frustrated sigh) Just get him!"

"Okay, KAI! PHONE! IT'S RAY! And he wants you to hurry up!" Tyson called.

Tyson handed the phone over to Kai. Before Kai could say anything, Ray went right in to explain.

"Kai! Do you have any idea what time Kaida's flight is?"

"No,"

"Well that explains it…That's not my point! Kaida's plane leaves 15 minutes before mine. She and her friends leave on a 10:00 flight at Gate 35!" Ray exclaimed.

Kai looked over at the nearest clock sowing 9:35. For once in his life time, Kai didn't know what to do.

"I'm not going to make it…"

Ray knew what was going on,

"Kai, pull yourself together! You'll make it! You always find a way in these situations! And you can start by heading for the airport now!"

"…Right," and Kai hung up, grabbed the small flower pot and puts it in his pocket (the flower sticks out, but the pot fits), and rushed out the door.

* * *

Ray hangs up the phone.

"Is he coming?" Mariah asked worriedly,

"He's heading here, but let's hope that he can find a faster transportation to get here on time," said Ray looking over at Kaida and her friends talking with the other members of the White Tigers.

"Ten minutes before out flight is ready to take off," said Ulrich looking at his watch.

"_Where are you, Kai?" _Ray thought.

"Should we start boarding?" Chris asked,

"We got ten minutes, we can wait," said Tek putting her arms behind her head.

Kaida looked around,

"_I guess I'll never get a response from him…" _

"Okay, lets go guys, we have to beat the traffic," said Ulrich,

"We got 10 minutes!" said Chris and Ulrich gave him a look,

"Okay, let's board," said Chris picking up his backpack; Ulrich and Tek doing the same.

Kaida looked around again, but didn't see Kai yet.

"We hope to see you around," said Lee.

"Same here," said Chris,

"We should beybattle some time!" said Kevin,

"Look forward to it!" said Tek,

"Come visit us in White Tiger Village," said Gary.

"Will do," said Ulrich.

"Maybe we can spend some girl time together," said Mariah,

"Sure, love to," said Kaida.

"Plan on coming back to Japan?" Ray asked,

"Of course!" the four answered at the same time.

The White Tigers left for their gate while the Mystical Bladebreakers got ready to board their plane.

"_That idiot Kai! Where is he?" _Tek was getting anxious too.

Kaida took one last look, but after seeing no one, she turned to catch up with her friends.

* * *

"KAIDA!"

She stopped, but was afraid her mind was playing tricks on her. But her friends stopped too and when they turned around, they were shocked. Kaida turned to see Kai just a few feet away and was completely out of breath. He was panting hard and had his hands on his knees. But she did notice one thing; he was wearing both the light blue and white halves of the yin-yang necklaces around his neck.

"..Kai?" Kaida couldn't believe it.

Chris leaned over to Ulrich and whispered,

"Did he run all the way here?"

"Doubt it, he must've gotten a ride," Ulrich whispered back. Tek went up to Kaida and took her backpack,

"We'll meet you on the plane," said Tek.

"Okay, thanks Tek," said Kaida with a smile.

"No prob!" said Tek with a wink.

* * *

Kai jogged up to Kaida and pulled her into an embrace. He hugged her tight not wanting to let go.

"Kaida, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you wait and get my answerat the last minute," said Kai.

"..No, it's okay," said Kaida who could barely move.

"Kaida, I don't want you to go…I don't want you to leave…" said Kai softly almost a whisper but then, he had a tear fell. He was crying.

"I don't want you to leave me, you can't,"

"Kai…I don't have a choice in the matter, I can't stay no matter how much you and I want to," said Kaida.

"…I should come with you then," said Kai who hasn't let her out of his arms by the way.

"You know you can't do that," said Kaida.

"Then don't leave!"

"…Kai, I'll come back, I promise," said Kaida trying to get Kai to look at her and lighten his grip a little.

"When will that be?" Kai asked with a few tears still falling.

"I don't know, it could take a while, but I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. I have something to do back home," said Kaida sadly.

"Kaida, I want to be with you. I don't want you to leave! I LOVE YOU!" Kai said it, and he meant it. His grip has lightened but he kept her close to him, he doesn't want to let go, afraid to lose her because he had been so slow.

"……I love you too, Kai," Kaida replied. She reached her hand out to Kai's face and made him look at her.

"When I leave, will you wait for me?" Kaida asked.

"Yes…" he leaned his face in to hers and slowly they shared their most passionate kiss ever.They held it there for a while, knowing they won't even be able to see each other for a while, they wanted at least a good memory to think of when they think of each other. But finally, Kaida broke the kiss leaving Kai wanting for more.

"You promise you'll wait?" Kaida asked with hope in her eyes. Kai took off his scarf and puts it around Kaida,

"Bring it back," said Kai. Kaida took off her trench jacket from her waist and gives it to Kai to hold,

"This is my favorite, you better have it when I come back," said Kaida. Kai nodded. The intercom is telling Kaida that it's time to leave. Kai still had one arm around her,

"I'll be backing Kai, I promise you," said Kaida taking a few steps back and Kai resisting to let her go.

"Wait for me…?" She asked again.

"Yes, I will," Kai answered and reached for the rose and handed it to her.

"Bring this rose back, I know you can keep it alive when you come back," said Kai and Kaida nodded.

Kaida turned around and ran, not looking back, afraid she'll change her mind.

* * *

Kai walked up to the windows,

"I'll wait, I'll wait forever if I have to…after all, you're the only for me,"

* * *

Kaida immediately went to a window seat to see Japan as she leaves.

The White Tigers were watching nearby, happy that there might be hope for those two after all.

But the entire time, Kaida's friends didn't board the plane right away.

"I can't look," said Chris when they were about to kiss,

"Then don't look," said Ulrich.

"It's too romantic for me," said Chris holding his hand in front of his eyes,

"That's why I'm getting this all on tape!" said Tek with a camcorder.

"Where did you get that?" Ulrich asked with a surprised look,

"Backpack," Tek answered.

When Kai gave Kaida his scarf, Chris asked,

"Isn't that scarf weighted?" Ulrich and Tek shrugged.

Then when Kaida gave Kai her trench jacket and said it was her favorite, Chris asked,

"Isn't that her _only _one?"

"That's why it's her favorite," said Ulrich,

"Oh this is getting good," said Tek still recording,

"You know you're gong to die later on, right?" Chris asked,

"Yeah, but they have to catch me first!"

"Come on, Kaida expects us to be aboard already," said Ulrich and pulled the two onto the plane.

* * *

As Kaida left, Kai stood there a bit longer, waiting for the plane to be out of sight. Ray walked up next to him.

"You know, I hope you two the best," said Ray.

"Thanks…" said Kai.

* * *

**Oh no, it's not over yet! You expect me to leave them like this? Not a chance! Last chapter: Kaida comes back, and a little of something else. "Epilogue: The Future"**

**Yeah, now that I think about it, it's more of a trench jacket than a coat. And I know some of you are more emotional than others; but just curious, who had their eyes hurting and was holding back tears and who actually cried? R and R!**


	13. Epiloque: The Future

**Here it is you guys! Thank you everyone that supported me! And here's the moment you've been waiting for (if you're upset that it's ending, don't worry, another story will be coming).

* * *

**

"_I'll wait, I'll wait forever if I have to…" that_ was one promise Kai wasn't ever to forget.

At the BEGA battle:

It's Kai vs. Brooklyn; Chris and Tek made a small trip back to Japan and snuck into the stadium (guess whose idea it was) all the way up in the back.

"Wow, just in time to see Kai kick this guy's butt. And I can't believe Hiro would couch this team! Is it just me or is everyone falling apart even more after we left? And have you noticed how Kai's been doing more stupid things than usual?" asked Chris.

"…"

"Tek? Did you hear me?" Chris asked and when he turned his head to look at her, he got a sweat drop.

"He is soooo CUTE!" said Tek with hearts popping out of her eyes.

"GO BROOKLYN!" Tek cried and Chris hits her and pulls her down so in case the G-Revolution heard her, they wouldn't see them.

"Shut up! We don't want them to hear us! Whose side are you on anyway?" Chris asked,

"I don't know, but Brooklyn's a lot better looking than Love Dove though!" said Tek with an innocent smile.

"Tek, we're cheering for the good side," said Chris.

"What are you talking about? They're good; Kaida thinks Mystel is cute…oh! I should tell Love Dove that!" said Tek and was about to stand up again but Chris pulled her back into a sit.

"Are you CRAZY? She only thinks he's good looking but that doesn't mean she likes him!" said Chris.

"You're point?" Tek asked and stood up to see Kai getting sucked into darkness. The two watched for a while until Chris couldn't take it anymore,

"KAI! COME ON! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Chris shouted at the top of his lungs until Tek pulled him back down,

"Who should shut up now?" Tek asked,

"Shut up," said Chris and pouted.

"You know shut doesn't go up," said Tek and continued watching the battle. She wanted to see Brooklyn win but she knew Kai had to win this battle and when Kai wasn't pulling the game together; she couldn't take it anymore either and climbed onto something high,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOVE DOVE? WHAT WILL KAIDA THINK IF SHE SAW YOU NOW? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO WAIT FOR HER IF YOU DIE?" Chris pulls her down before they see them.

"Idiot," said Chris.

* * *

"Did you guys hear something?" Max asked,

"You mean besides the crowd?" Ray asked,

"I could've sworn I heard….never mind," said Max.

"_No, Max wasn't hearing things; I heard Chris and Tek too…is Kaida here?" _Kai thought.

* * *

"Tek's an idiot!" said Ulrich watching from the T.V.

"Ulrich! Do you know how late it is?" A maid shouted from another room.

"I know! But there's no school tomorrow!" Ulrich argued back.

"Man, everyone on T.V. must've seen a blonde shouting out 'Love Dove' but lets hope team G-Revolution did not or Kai will be asking for Kaida, they will ask those two to stay, and when their parents find out they're both in trouble," said Ulrich and continued watching the T.V. but turned the volume lower. He went over to another room where Kaida was working on some papers on her desk but fell asleep because it's so late at night and because she hasn't been sleeping well. Ulrich took a blanket from the bed and placed it over her.

"Good thing we work in the same house," he said and went back to the T.V.

* * *

Then finally, Kai defeated Brooklyn.

"YES!" Chris, Tek, and Ulrich shouted.

"Ulrich go to sleep!"

"I will!" Ulrich argued back still keeping his eyes glued to the T.V. watching this live event.

"You showed them good Kai!" Chris shouted.

"Go LOVE DOVE!" Tek shouted and cheered.

"Hey Tek, we've been gone for a while yet, do you think Ulrich and Kaida is asleep?" Chris asked looking at his watch.

"Probably, do you think someone will catch us?" Tek asked,

"Who cares, we just caught a battle of a life time," said Chris.

"Well (yawn) lets go back before someone sees us," said Tek and the two walked off…not before Kai catching a glimpse of them before they left.

"_Not even a hello?" _Kai thought.

Tyson defeats Garland and the next day, he fights Brooklyn.

Ulrich, Tek, and Chris we're once again staying up late to watch it live on T.V.

"We should get Kaida," said Ulrich,

"No we don't," said Tek,

"I think we do," said Chris,

"Let her rest, she's working for all of us and besides, I'm recording this," said Tek pointing at the VCR. The boys sighed,

"We should've known," said Chris,

"Yeah, Tek actually thinks up of good ideas," said Ulrich.

Kaida started waking up when she heard commotion in the other room; she saw she fell asleep on the desk again so she got up from the chair and opened the door a little to see her friends jumping up and down and cheering. She looked at the T.V. to see that the BBA won. Kaida smiled,

"Good job guys," she said and went to bed this time.

One year later (from the day she left to now so the BEGA battle already happened):

Everyone was sitting around the living room talking, joking, and just hanging out taking a break from their training.

"Hilary, are you done with the computer yet?" Tyson asked turning around,

"Almost," Hilary answered.

"Why have you been on the computer so much now anyway?" Ray asked,

"Swapping mail," said Hilary,

"With who?" Daichi asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll know," said Hilary with a wink and got back to work. The boy's turned back around.

"She's scaring me more," said Tyson.

"You're scaring her more too," said Kenny.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tyson asked.

"You're IQ dropped a few percents," said Kai.

"WHAT?" Tyson exclaimed standing up.

"Tyson, calm down, he was just joking," said Ray.

(Hilary goes to front door, then back door)

"I agree with Kai," said Daichi.

"WHAT?"

"Is that all you can say?" Ulrich asked leaning against the wall.

"No! I can say much more- ULRICH?" Tyson and the gang looked over to see Ulrich leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Not to mention his new look. His hair is still spiked, but now he wears a leather jacket and chains. But he still wore his favorite blue jeans.

"Ulrich!"

"When did you get here?" they were about to get up and greet him when

"HI GUIYS!" Tek popped out of no where next to them.

"Aaghh!"

"Oh I love surprising people!" said Tek.

"This is already like the times before we left," said Chris walking in with Hilary. Tek didn't change much in looks and she stills wear pink. Chris is a bit…darker that's all.

Everyone went over to them to greet them, give them group hugs, high fives and such. Kai stood up, and was wondering where Kaida was.

"Hey, where's Ai?" Tek asked,

"She did what Ulrich said, training his team," Kenny answered.

The three looked over at Kai and knew what he was thinking.

"Hey Love Dove," said Chris.

"Romeo," said Ulrich,

"You're little dragon is waiting for you in the backyard, Lover Boy," said Tek pointing behind her (thank Atem's Queen of the Nile for new nickname). Kai rushed outside but smacks Tek, Chris, and Ulrich on the way and grabs Kaida's trench jacket from his room as well.

"This is why I didn't want to call him in nicknames," said Chris rubbing his head.

"Blame Tek," said Ulrich rubbing his head too.

"I didn't do anything!" said Tek with a smile and doesn't seem to have felt the pain.

Kai got outside to see Kaida waiting by a beyblade dish looking at the sky. She didn't change much either; her hair is a bit longer and is wearing Kai's scarf. But to Kai, she just looked more beautiful even though she hardly changed, oh yeah, she grew one inch not that it matters much.

"Kaida?" he wasn't sure if this was really happening. She looked at Kai, then took her blade and launcher out.

"Kai, it's so good to see you again, but there's one thing I have to test you on," said Kaida and puts her blade in her launcher with not much expression. Kai hesitated,

"I can't," he said.

"Oh that's right," said Kaida and walks up to him,

"Your friend came to see me," said Kaida and took Dranzer from her other pocket leaving Kai in total shock. (Reminder: Dranzer broke to pieces after Kai's battle with Brooklyn).

"How…When…?"

"Let's just say Dragix retrieved the spirit of Dranzer and brought Dranzer back to me. Dranzer didn't want to leave you, you know that?" Kaida asked and handed Dranzer out to him. Kai hesitated a little again, then took Dranzer. He missed his bitbeast so much, just as much as he missed Kaida. Kaida went back to the dish,

"Kai! Do I deserve you? Defeat me and I'm all yours," said Kaida in a serious tone. Kai looked at her, then her eyes, he knew what she really meant and smirked. Then went up to the dish as well.

"You do owe me a beybattle," Kai reminded.

"Wow, you remembered," said Kaida as the two got into position.

"3…"-Kaida,

"2…"-Kai,

"1…Let it RIP!"

These two gave it their hardest but didn't use so much power that they would blow Tyson's dish up, but hard enough to damage each other's blades.

"Dragix don't give in!"

"Dranzer, keep it up!"

"You know Kai, I don't like to lose," said Kaida looking up at him.

"Neither do I, but I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers you know," said Kai.

"Show me how much stronger you got," said Kaida.

"Very well, Dranzer! Let's finish this!" Kai shouted as Dranzer rose.

"Two can play at that game! Dragix! Rise!" Kaida shouted as well.

It's a battle between a phoenix and a dragon. That's when Kai noticed Kaida's Chinese outfit, on one side, there's a dragon and on the other there's a phoenix. Kai turns his attention back to the battle as the two blades pushed against each other. Kai made a quick move turning to the side and then knock against Dragix knocking the blade out of the dish. Kaida caught it and it started smoking against her glove (still has it) until it stopped spinning.

"That's how much stronger I've become even though I didn't have Dranzer with me the entire time," said Kai as he calls back Dranzer. Kaida looked at Dragix and knew she lost fair and square for letting down her guard like that. But for once in her life, she has never been so happy to lose a beybattle. She looked up at Kai and smiled.

"So, I guess you won," said Kaida. Kai smiled too,

"Yeah,"

"Wow, you can smile," said Kaida,

"Don't rub it in," said Kai and quickly taking the smile away.

"Just get together and hug!" said Tek watching from inside along with everyone else.

"Okay cough up the money," said Ulrich putting his hand out as Chris and Max handed him $5 each.

"Dang it! I knew I should've bet on Kai," said Chris.

Kaida and Kai did come together and hugged pretty tight, at least Kai was.

"Kai, I'm not going to leave. My friends and I finished some stuff back home…so we could live here forever," Kaida explained.

"Really?" Kai asked,

"Yes, I won't leave you ever," said Kaida as she pulls back a bit to reach her bag on the ground and took out a fully bloomed rose in a bigger pot. Both Kaida and Kai were also wearing their halves of the yin-yang necklaces. Kai returned her trench jacket but Kai told her to keep the scarf.

"You promise you won't leave me?" Kai asked in a soft voice pulling her closer.

"…No I won't. I promise. We'll be together forever," said Kaida. Right after her answer, Kai pulled her in and gave her a long passionate kiss. The two waited so long for this, to be together again.

"Look at the happy couple!" Tek and Tyson said simultaneously in a teasing voice and was about to interrupt them if the others didn't jump on them and keep their mouths shut.

Three and a half weeks later:

"TEEEEKK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kai shouted as Tek ran down the hallway holding a camera and Kai chasing.

"If you do then that's murder," said Tek.

"Then I'll beat you up!"

"Aw man, I thought I got away this time," mumbled Tek.

Everyone just finished some snacks and sat around the living room when they heard Kai and Tek at it again.

"What did Tek do this time?" Ray asked looking over at Chris and Ulrich,

"How do we know, we weren't with Tek," said Chris.

"But Kaida was," Ulrich pointed out as Kaida walked in.

"What happened?" Max asked

"Not telling," said Kaida as she sat down on the sofa.

"Really, what happened?" Tyson asked,

"Not telling!" said Kaida blushing.

"Something happened!" said Max and continued nagging Kaida and was joined by Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, and Chris.

"Come on guys, leave her alone. She doesn't want to tell us," said Ray.

Tek ran by but no longer had the camera with her. She had a tape though (It's a camcorder not a picture taking camera).

"Max! Go long!" and Tek tossed the tape. Max moved back a little and caught it.

"Got it!" he said.

"You taped it?" Kaida asked,

"Maybe!" Tek answered as she turned another corner with Kai still chasing after her.

"Okay, give me that!" said Kaida as she reached for it

"Oh, tell me what you two did first," Max teased backing up a bit.

"Just give it to me!" and Kaida lunged for it.

"Max!" Tyson waved and Max tossed the tape to him.

"Over here Tyson!" Daichi called from another side of the room.

"Come on guys, this isn't nice," said Kenny.

"Yeah, give it to her," said Hilary.

"Daichi, I'm open!" Chris called.

"They're not even listening," said Hilary with a sweat drop.

"What I don't understand is why we're butting into her business," said Ulrich with his arms crossed and watching them.

While the tape flew through the air, Ray caught it,

"Okay, that's enough," he said.

"Awe…" everyone groaned. And as if on cue, Tek came by again but tripped on the small steps and fell. Kai puts one of his foot on her back so she wouldn't get up.

"Here," said Ray handing Kaida the tape.

"Thanks," said Kaida putting it into her pocket.

"Tek, what was in the tape?" Max asked,

"Those two were OW!"

"Zip it," said Kai.

"You know they're going to find out sooner or later, Kai," said Kaida.

"You can tell them, but I'm not admitting anything," said Kai.

"They were making out," said Tek (not the dirty one, ew!) and Kai grabs the nearest pillows and slams them on her head and leaving them there.

"Okay, I'm not curious anymore," said Chris plugging his ears and starts 'la la la'-ing. .

"Before you say anything, this is only our second time! So don't bring this up again and we'll all be happy!" said Kaida and was about to leave the room to destroy the tape when Tek muffled,

"Who started it?" and Kaida pointed to Kai before leaving.

"WHAT? Kaida!" Kai growled and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" she cried from another room.

"So this is what happens in a teenage life," said Ulrich,

"Not all of them," said Hilary. Tek took the pillows off,

"Yeah, but I can't wait until I'm an adult…so I can marry BROOKLYN!" everyone does an anime fall.

25-30 years later (I don't know the exact date, give me a break!):

"This is it folks! The final round of this year's beyblading

tournament!" Brad announced (I think Brad and A.J. are still alive in 25-30 years).

"We have the team representing Japan: The MBB Evolution!" said A.J.

"Then we got the team representing China: Bai Hu Tzi X!"

"You know the rules, now let's get this final round started!" the two said. Then a young man with sunglasses and bandanna with a mike announced,

"Will the first four for the doubles match come on up?"

"On the MBB Evolution we got the Hiwataris. We know these two siblings are already the best by themselves but as a team these two have never lost a match yet," said Brad as a boy and girl with Kai's exact hairstyle (I said style not color) came up to the dish.

"Here on the Bai Hu Tzi X, we got Xiao Tzi and Chung-Chung. Xiao Tzi having a powerful bitbeast of strength and Chung-Chung with a defense bitbeast, they have a good combo there!" said A.J. as two boys stepped up.

"Are you ready to beybattle? 3-2-1-Let it rip!"

"Go Galman!" Chung-Chung cried,

"Lets got Galzzly!" Xiao Tzi cried.

"Dragix! Take 'em down!" Gou Hiwatari shouted.

"Dranzer, lets show them the power of the phoenix!" Kaiya shouted as both Dragix and Dranzer rose.

"Now! Double Volcanic Eruption!" the two siblings said simultaneously and like that, their opponents' blades were knocked out of the dish.

"The first victory goes to the MBB Evolution!" J.P. (D.J.'s kid/the one with the sunglasses) announced.

"Looks like these two once again proved that beyblading runs in their blood. Our next round from the MBB Evolution, we have Taichi-"

"It's TAI!" this young boy yelled out.

"Um, Tai with his attack type beyblade and Rayna with beauty and grace to go with her all-powerful tiger bitbeast!" said Brad.

"And on the Bai Hu Tzi we have cousins with Chang and his partner who is Rayna's very own older brother Xiao Dien!" A.J. announced.

Tai, the youngest of his team with spiky red hair with brown tips at the end of it and has the same marking on his forehead like his father. Rayna has long pink and black hair with black bangs and black at the end of her long pink hair in a ponytail. Chang has messy black hair that he ties letting it run down his back. Xiao Dien has a long rattail and is your typical leader.

"Galeon! GO!" said Chang as he launched.

"Go defeat them!" Xiao Dien shouted (F.Y.I. Chi has Galux but as a guy he fixed his blade to black and pink instead of all pink).

"Let's go Strata Dragoon!" Tai cried giving powerful launch.

"Driger! Nail them down!" Rayna shouted.

"Oh this is going to be good," said Gou He's got the same light blue hair on top but the hair behind his head is black going into 2 rattails.

"Driger! Tiger Strike!"

"Galux! Cat pounce now!" and the two blades clash against each other,

"You should've joined the Bai Hu Tzi!" said Xiao Dien angrily,

"We've been over this many times! I choose the MBB Evolution!" Rayna argued back.

"Hyper Cutter!"

"Lion roar!"

"Rayna! I little help over here!" Tai complained.

"Not now, Tai!"

"We lost this match," said Kaiya with a non-expression face.

"How can you be so sure?" Gou asked with a confused look.

And sure enough, his sister was right, first Driger was out, then Strata Dragoon.

"Round 2 goes to the Bai Hu Tzi X!" J.P. announced.

"What? That's unfair!" Tai complained. Rayna dropped to the ground and pounded it.

"Wow, this is getting intense folks, the winner will be this year's champions! But with the MBB Evolution team winning two tournaments in a row already, will the Bai Bu Tzi team stop them from winning three times?" Brad asked,

"Anyway, for Round 3, we got Mark, the smartest of the team with powerful defense blade and his partnerMakoto with a bitbeast that no one has forgotten about," said A.J.

"And on the Bai Hu Tzi we got Chase and Minkah who are new members on this team, lets see how this will affect the battle," said Brad.

"Galing Dragon! Lets go!" said newcomer Chase, the light brown haired boy.

"Poseidon, show them the power of the sea," said Minkah in a calm voice who is also a blonde haired boy with an old mask on.

"Draciel! Go!" Mark cried, who is a messy blonde haired boy.

"Let's win this tournament Dragoon!" Makoto cried.

"This battle is in the bag!" said Gou with a confident smile and laid back on the bench,

"Don't be so careless Gou," said Rayna.

"Ooh, somebody's in a grumpy mood after losing to her brother and cousin," Gou teased,

"Shut up, Hiwatari!"

"What did I say?" Gou asked with a shrug.

"Calm down Rayna, I feel your pain. I would be upset too if I lost to my brother. So ignore him Rayna, you know he's being an idiot," said Kaiya who still hasn't broken out of her position.

"I'm not an idiot!" he exclaimed.

"Come on Makoto! Mark! You can do it!" cried Cam who is the brains of the group, short girl with shoulder-length brown hair holding Dizzi (no glasses and hair does not cover eyes).

"We got this in the bag!" said Makoto holding his cap his father passed down so the wind wouldn't blow it off.

"Come on Mark! Combo attack!"

"Gravity Tsunami!" Mark shouted.

"Triple Cyclone!"

"I told you this battle was won," said Gou.

As the two blades fell out of the stadium, the MBB Evolution has once again won a tournament.

"Yes! 3 years champion!" Makoto shouted as he jumped up and down.

"Alright!" Rayna, Cam, and Tai said at the same time and went up to the dish to join their team.

"Come on sis, don't want to miss the fun!" said Gou as he jogged up there too with Kaiya walking.

* * *

After the tournament, everyone went to Makoto's house or dojo.

"Man! We're the best ever!" said dark brown haired Makoto while everyone eats dinner. Then someone walked in,

"Brag all you want but don't let it go to your head," said Hiro.

"Uncle Hiro!" Makoto exclaimed and jumped on him.

"Whoa! Makoto! Down!" said Hiro and pushing him off.

"Sorry,"

"Do you know how much you weigh?" Hiro asked,

"No,"

"Figures, where's your mom?" Hiro asked,

"She went out, she'll be back in a few," said Makoto.

"I can wait," said Hiro sitting down.

"So how's the BBA?" Rayna asked,

"Oh, it's tiring," said Hiro (F.Y.I. Hiro's the new person in charge of the BBA now).

"Do you have words about our parents?" Mark asked,

"They said they'll appear to you guys when you're real bladers," said Hiro.

"We are real bladers!" they all said at the same time except Rayna, Kaiya, and Cam.

"Not to them, you aren't," said Hiro.

"What about my grandma?" Mark asked,

"Well, she said your sister's not very happy with you yet. Saying that you still haven't contacted her yet," said Hiro.

"Figures," said Mark with a sweat drop.

"You think you got problems, my brother still wants me to join the Bai Hu Tzi team even _after _we've gone over it in our first tournament!" said Rayna (remember, everyone's eating)

"Yeah, and my sister wants me to join the All Starz still. After not calling her, she got a hold of me and asked me to join," said Mark.

"No siblings," saidMakoto and Tai at the same time while chewing.

"You know we're already on the same team," said Kaiya.

"Yeah except the Neo Blitzkrieg offered a place for one of us and Kaiya won't let me join!" said Gou giving her a glare,

"You know they just want your skills and leadership, besides, I don't trust them…especially that red-head…" said Kaiya and ate more rice.

"You never let me do anything!" Gou whined,

"Quit whining, I'm older, our parents aren't home and you're my responsibility," said Kaiya with no expressions.

"…hmph! Just like father…" Gou mumbled angrily.

Except everyone heard him so everyone kept their mouths shut.

"I'm home, Makoto!" came a voice,

"In here Ma!" Makoto shouted.

An adult Hilary walked in,

"Oh Hiro, how are you?"

"Very well, but tired," said Hiro and the two carried a conversation and left for the kitchen.

"So…what should we do tomorrow?" Tai asked,

"PARTY!" Makoto and Gou shouted at the same time, then high-fived each other.

"Boys…" Kaiya and Rayna mumbled.

"Where should we have it?" Mark asked,

"My place," said Gou and Kaiya spat out her drink,

"No!" she said,

"Then where? The first year, it was at the BBA, last year we had it here, so this year-"Gou was cut off,

"We can have it at my place, at the shop," said Mark.

"…okay!" everyone agreed.

Outside the house, we have a spy in the shadows.

"Sir, who are you targeting?" the spy asked,

"The weakest link, the one who doesn't feel the most appreciated…Gou Hiwatari," a voice said through he communicator.

* * *

**If you want full descriptions of the characters and the full story, keep an eye out for "Awaken the Dragon Within" which follows up on what just happened now. Surprise! Beybladers of the future! Learn about their relationships with family members and of course some of your favorite characters' kids. You've already got a look at 14 of them; you might be able to recognize some more when the new story comes out! **

**As for our present day bladers, well, let's say they are still the best around but merely passed their skills onto their kids.**

**THE END **


End file.
